I'll Be home for Christmas
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Seiya and Usagi) Seiya's changed since his encounter with Usagi... Usagi's changes since her encounter with Seiya... maybe a little holiday cheer will help?(NOW WITH POINTLESS FLUFFY EPILOGUE!!) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! YES, YOU TOO!!
1. So You're back?

KOBAN WA! MINNA! New story for all of you, don't worry, I don't think it should take me away from my other ones. Besides I'm almost done! So how are all of you doing this lovely December? Well, here you go. A little Christmas Seiya and Usagi. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry. I'm Catholic and take a lot of pride in Christmas. If it means a lot to you that I do another Seiya and Usagi holiday story, I can. Just contact me and you and I can work it all out! ^^ So you have fun now and remember that I don't own Sailor Moon!

            Seiya stared out the window of Kinmokusei's castle. There were no seasons here, like there were on earth. There was one season and it always stayed roughly the same temperature, some type of Utopian weather. He'd often heard Usagi talk about winter and autumn. Seiya wanted to see what it would be like there.

            Yes, It had been about 18 months since Seiya had left Earth. When he had gotten back to Kinmokusei he asked if he could remain Male permanently. The council asked him why and he told them it reminded him of Earth and of a loved one he left there. Of course it took months for them to pass it but it was done. Seiya would remain male for all eternity. Maker had been angry and Healer had been even worse, but eventually they accepted it.

            Seiya still had a few powers here and there, he had collected them after massive training. True, he couldn't transform but at least he had some power. He sighed.

            Suddenly he heard the sound of nearly silent footsteps and whipped around. Healer stood there, tense as if she was afraid Seiya was going to attack her.

            "Hello, Healer," he said quietly. Seiya had been awfully distant since he was granted permission to remain male. Healer sighed, knowing already that she couldn't win the argument.

            "Fighter- I mean, Seiya. What is wrong?" She asked. Seiya looked up into her serene eyes. Healer had changed so much since they had returned from Earth, she was quieter, more polite, and even… more caring. It had been quite a change from her self before. She blinked, seemingly understanding this silence. "You miss it don't you?" She sat next to Seiya, "Miss being a Sailor Senshi?" She sat next to him and glanced out at the sky before Seiya spoke to her.

            Seiya smiled weakly and nodded, "Hai, but only a little. I really miss… Well, I miss _her, Healer." He sighed and looked out at the night sky. Healer nodded then smiled gently, understanding slightly his pains. She, too, was missing things from Earth as well, although her pains were not as strong as Seiya's._

            "I can see why, Seiya. She held such warmth… such… light," Healer whispered, memories floating back into her mind. Seiya smiled, even Healer was missing her.

            "I've been thinking…" Seiya began, as Healer looked up at him, "I've been thinking about asking the council to let me return to Earth."

            Healer's eyes went wide and all went very quiet in the room. He couldn't be serious! He just COULDN'T! But with one look into his eyes, and Healer knew it was true. She KNEW Seiya would do anything to get back to Earth.

            "Seiya… You'd… you'd be leaving home," Healer said. A tear worked down Seiya's cheek as he spoke.

            "Sometimes I don't know where my home is anymore…"

            Seiya, You can't leave us," Healer whispered, "It wouldn't be the same."

            "Then what am I supposed to do!?" Seiya yelled suddenly, "Sit around here all day and pretend that I don't miss it!? Miss her!? Sit here and do NOTHING like I've been doing as of late!? I can't protect the princess anymore, Healer. You know it. I know it. _She knows it."_

            Tears sprang to both their eyes and they turned away from each other, silently. Healer knew he was right. Lately Seiya had been spending time staring at the wall, or the ceiling, or the sky… thinking of things he could have done differently. How things would have ended up differently. Things he could never change.

            Healer looked up and jade met indigo. "I'll talk to the council," She whispered. Seiya nodded and looked down then up into her eyes again.

            "Thank you, Healer."

            "Anything for you, Seiya," Healer whispered, then sadly exited the room. A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over the two simultaneously. 

**Earth**

            Usagi hummed happily as she cleaned the kitchen after breakfast. She was dressed in her favorite pink turtleneck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. 

A long time had passed since the defeat of Galaxia. Well over a year and a half. She had matured now, well beyond her years and had done something she NEVER in a million years thought she would do: Cut her hair. It was no longer was a troublesome pool on the floor, but hung perfectly strait down her back until it reached her hips.

            Usagi was now a junior in high school and things were much different then what was expected of her. She always did her homework without complaining (However, some times she didn't do it at all…), she wasn't the bottomless pit she used to be, and was in great physical condition. All in all Usagi had changed very much.

            "Usagi!" Her brother said walking into the kitchen, "It's to early for Christmas carols!" He said. Usagi scowled for a moment… SOME things didn't change.

            "Oh, you old scrooge! Christmas is in four weeks and three days! I think I have the right to sing carols," She said as she put the broom away.

            "But there isn't even any snow on the ground," Shingo replied, laughing.

            "So? There are lots of places that don't have snow and they still sing Christmas carols," Usagi said teasingly.

            "Like where?" Shingo crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Australia," Usagi said calmly, grinning down at him. Shingo scowled for a moment then went on with life and walked away.

            Usagi loved Christmas and no one was going to spoil Christmas for her this year! Usagi was thinking about all the time her and Mamoru would be able to spend together.

{Flashback}

            "Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked up at him. He simply grunted in response.

            "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," Usagi said curling up next to him.

            Usagi felt Mamoru shift uncomfortably then look down on her with eyes that showed no emotion at all. Usagi slowly pulled away from Mamoru and blushed. Suddenly she felt childishly about her actions and words.

{End}

That had been a week ago. Usagi was feeling very distant from him. After Mamoru had returned there seem to be little interest in her from Mamoru. He just simply trotted on with life. Occasionally he called her. And every so often he would say he loved her but… it wasn't the same. It wasn't the passion that Usagi had felt before. He seemed as distant and cold as the snow that was threatening to fall.

            And… And Usagi found herself missing the Starlights' company. After her and Yaten got things straitened out between them there were often friendly talks and good times. She missed Taiki and his occasional out-of-place out burst of zaniness. But most of all… most of all she missed Seiya. She missed Seiya and his warmth and compassion… his friendship… his voice. She'd basically burned a hole in her Three Lights CD.

            She remembered him telling her that he didn't know what Christmas was. Usagi had explained it to him and Seiya said that he wished someday he could spend a Christmas with Usagi. Usagi had then blushed and quickly changed the subject. That seemed so long ago… and it was… Usagi calculated the time in her head. Eighteen months. It had been eighteen months since she last saw Seiya. What a long time to go without such an important friend.

            "Aishiteru, Mamoru-chan!" Usagi said to herself. She said that everyday. It seemed to be some type of ritual for her, and yet… was there something in her changing that? Did she love Mamoru as much as she had once thought? Did she even love Mamoru at all? Her heart seemed to yearn for someone else.

            "NO! I love Mamo-chan!" She said defiantly, grabbing her jacket and heading outside to finish her Christmas shopping.

Kinmokusei…

            Three and a half weeks had passed since Healer had talked to the council, and now Seiya was leaving. On one hand he was so sad that he would never be back here, and on the other had he thought he couldn't have been happier at Earth.

            Seiya slowly began walking to the main hall where he was to depart. Healer and Maker were buried in work and no matter how hard they tried they could come to say good-bye to Seiya. He was missing them deeply already. What would his life be like without them? They had known each other since they were little and began the training as a Senshi, they were his family…

            Seiya felt hot tears enter his eyes. Blinking them back he walked on. He was a man of Earth now and nothing could change that. He silently walked into the main chamber and gasped a the sight he saw there:

            Princess Kakyuu was standing there with Yaten and Taiki talking to her. Seiya stood in pure awe as he listened to the words being spoken.

            "… Are you sure you want to leave, Healer, Maker?" The beautiful red-haired princess asked. They nodded in unison.

            "Hai, Princess. The three of us are like a group of soldiers from an old Earth Novel: The three musketeers," Taiki said, smiling sympathetically.

            "One for all-" Yaten began.

            "And all for one," Seiya said, cutting in and making himself noticed. Yaten and Taiki looked over at him and smiled.

            "But you guys shouldn't come, this is your home," Seiya said. Taiki and Yaten smiled and shook their heads.

            "No, Seiya we're a family. A place isn't our home, we are home no matter where we go," Yaten said, surprising Seiya with his sudden need for love. "Besides," he went on, "I'm actually missing earth, amazingly enough."

            "Yeah, and now we get to sing again," Taiki said happily, He had actually been missing all the concerts and music… his passion for music was still there, even if it wasn't to contact the princess anymore. Seiya and Yaten smiled, they felt the same way.

            Kakyuu understood their need for Earth, they had grown and matured since they'd gone there, and she no longer wanted them to stay if it wasn't their wish.

            "Just come visit," She said, whipping a tear away, and hugging each of them, "I'll miss you all." She kissed them all on the cheek before they departed for earth, and for a new life and home.

A few hours later:

            "I hate you, Seiya," Yaten said as they walked down the gate. Seiya chuckled.

            "I hate you too, Yaten," He said, jokingly. Yaten was bundled up from the cold weather. Seiya personally thought the weather was kind of refreshing, something new, he speculated. 

            "Uh-oh," Taiki said, "I forgot one thing…"

            "What was that?" Yaten asked as the three of them walked out of the gate.

            "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WEEEEEEE LOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOUUUU!" Came the common response.

            "That!" He yelled.

            "Let's make a run for it!" Seiya said. He ran in the opposite direction of the oncoming crowd. The three quickly made a place and time to rendezvous and then dashed in separate directions. Seiya was running at top speed, when he suddenly tripped over something. He rolled a few times before halting, then was dragged into a small nook in the walls. His sight returned in a few seconds and he looked angrily up into a pair of laughing blue eyes.

            "Oh don't give me that look," A familiar voice said, "Your head is hard enough that you wouldn't have hurt anything in there." He knew that voice… HE KNEW IT!

            "Us- Usagi?" he asked. Usagi smiled happily.

            "Konnichiwa, Seiya-chan!" She sat next to him on the floor.

            "What happened?" Seiya asked rubbing his head.

            "I tripped you," She chuckled. 

            "You what!?"

            "You didn't notice me before hand, so I tripped you." She said as if it were common knowledge. 

            "That was mean."

            "I know, but I did not intend on waiting hours before I was able to see you." She said chuckling. Seiya blushed. "So care to tell me why your back?" She asked, "You got your princess."

            'No… you're my princess Usagi…' Seiya thought, but he said, "I missed Earth. The Princess let us come back."

            "Really?" Usagi was excited. "For how long."

            "As long as we want," Seiya said, sitting up. He stared at her and his mouth dropped. "You cut your hair…"

            Usagi blushed, "Yeah… Do I look horribly ugly now?" She asked. 

            "You're beautiful, Usagi," Seiya said, reaching out and cupping her cheek. He felt Usagi blush a deep, deep red.

            "Arigato, Seiya-chan."

            "You're welcome!" Seiya said. He listened carefully for any strange sounds of bizarre, possessed fans and heard nothing. "Looks like the coast is clear, Let's go!" he said getting up and offering his hand to Usagi. She smiled at took it.

            "So, Odango, what brings you to the airport…?" He asked with a devilish look in his eyes. Usagi blushed.

            "It's not just you!" She called out, "My parents are going to Hong Kong to visit some family and Shingo and I had to stay behind. So I'm in charge."

            "Oh…"

            "Well, then when I heard my family was leaving the same time your flight was coming in…" Usagi trailed off. Seiya laughed.

            "Couldn't resist me could you?" He winked. Usagi blushed a red that matched her sweater. Seiya looked around at the airport. "Usagi…?" He asked.

            "What is it, Seiya?" 

            "What are all these decorations for?" He noted the pine trees and the occasional string of lights and some bows here and there.

            "NANI!?" Usagi shrieked, "Haven't you…. Oh of course not. I don't suppose you have Christmas on Kinmokusei, do you?"

            "Christmas… you told me about it once, right?" He said. Usagi blushed then nodded.

            "Hai. These are some decorations to help you get in the Christmas spirit!" She called happily. Seiya blinked for a second then smiled.

            "Will I get to spend Christmas with you?" he asked, eyes hopeful. Usagi blushed.

            "Seiya, you get to spend Christmas with me!" She smiled. Seiya smiled happily down at her. Usagi took his arm and the two walked off through the airport, carefully avoiding any insane Three Lights fans.

            Ami waited in her car for Usagi. Ami had bought a hunker-junker (Actually the car wasn't TOO bad) to help with toting herself all over the city. She decided to help Usagi to the airport when… hey wasn't that Taiki!

            Ami jumped out of her car and waved to Taiki. "Taiki-kun!" Taiki looked up at her and his eyes went wide. He ran to her.

            "Ami-chan!" he said happily, giving her a friendly hug.

            "Taiki-kun, it's been so long! How've you been?" 

            "Good. Right now I'm dodging fans."

            "I'm waiting for Usagi. She came to See Seiya."

            "And here she is!" Usagi called from behind Taiki with Seiya at her side.

            "Look now it's the five of us!" Yaten said, coming out of seemingly nowhere. "Now unless there's something else important we need to do here…"

            "Luggage?" Usagi offered.

            "Sent to out apartment," Taiki replied.

            "Visas?" Ami asked.

            "Hell, we got 'em! We got 'em!" Seiya said, he wanted to leave before something bad happened… or something weird.

            "Now lets go before we run into any more insane fans!" Yaten said. Ami shrugged and shoved all of the three lights into the back seat where as Usagi took the front passenger. Ami hopped into her car.

            "So how's ol' Hunker today?" Usagi asked the dashboard. All of the three lights sweat dropped.

            "Hunker's doing great! I just filled up his gas tank before I came here!" Ami said, giggling. Usagi giggled with her at the three men in the back stared at them with blank expressions.

            "Psycho…" Seiya said.

            "Right on," Yaten agreed.

            "Not commenting," Taiki said.

            "No that's what we call Ami's car, Hunker!" Usagi said smiling. Taiki raised an eyebrow then looked at Usagi.

            "You cut your hair… and lost the odangos?" He asked. Usagi blushed.

            "Why does everyone find it a big deal I cut my hair!" She cried. Ami smiled over at her and laughed.

            "Because, Usa-chan, you are so vain about your hair… well _were anyway," She said. Usagi crossed her arms over her chest._

            "Hmmm, I guess that means I can't call you Odango any more then, Ne?" Seiya asked, laughing. Usagi's eyes brightened.

            "Really!?" She asked, hopefully.

            "Naw, you'll always be an odango to me, with or without them in your hair!" Seiya chided, laughing. Usagi pouted.

            "Oh! You're so MEAN, Seiya-kun!" She whined a little.

            "Awe, now come on, Usa-chan. I'm only mean to you!" He teased. Usagi turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Ami laughed.

            "Usagi, be polite to our guests!"

            "Yeah!" Seiya said, grinning at her.

            "Oh, Hush up!" Usagi pouted some more. 

The ride to their apartment was filled with conversation and catching up on old times. Usagi felt her heart leap for joy every time she heard Seiya's voice. 'He's back,' she thought to herself, 'He's really back.'

"So tell me why Minako didn't accompany you on your trek to the airport," Yaten asked casually. He really wondered what Minako was up to… and weather or not she had a boyfriend. But he was _nowhere ready to ask anyone in that car that._

            "Oh, She's out of town for a day or two. She really wanted to come, but she couldn't. She's actually a movie star now, everyone loves her to death!" Ami said, smiling. Usagi laughed.

            "And to think a year and a half ago she was as ditzy as me!" 

            "Oh you're still ditzy," Seiya said. Usagi turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He could still be a dork some times.

            "And you're still mean," She said laughing.

            "So, _anyway, Minako-chan will be back tomorrow afternoon," Ami continued with the conversation at hand._

            "Oh, that's good."

            "Do you miss her, Yaten-kun…" Usagi asked slyly. Yaten blushed.

            "NO! I was just wondering why she didn't come along! I mean I thought she would be camping outside our gate, okay!" He snipped. Usagi held in a giggle.

            "Okay, Okay, I get it," Usagi said, smiling.

            "Here you guys go," Ami said, pulling into their parking lot. Seiya looked around… it felt good to be back. He stepped out into the chilly weather. Yaten shivered and complained for a moment. Taiki smiled happily. It felt good to be back again.

            "Thanks so much for the ride," He said, smiling at Ami. She blushed.

            "It was my pleasure," She said, smiling.

            "Odango," Seiya looked down on her and smiled. There was something different about her… he didn't know what it was, but it gave him the most chilling shivers up his spine. Usagi smiled up at him.

            "Have a great time here!" She said.

            "Odango, do you think we could do something together?" He asked. Usagi blinked in surprise, then smiled.

            "Of course! In fact I've still got a little shopping to be done, so how about we make a date of it?" She asked him. Seiya smiled, happy to spend any time with her. 

            "That'll be great. I'll call you later and we'll set a time," He said. Then he bent down and hugged her good-bye. Usagi reveled at how good it felt to be in his arms, like she had always meant to be there. She didn't want him to let her go.

            "Come on, Usagi-chan," Ami said, pulling Usagi back into reality. She let go of Seiya and blushed a little. Seiya smiled at her again. (AN: Lots of Smiles going on here. WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE! Just put on a happy face! Okay I'm done now! On with the story!)

            "Ja ne, you three!" The two said getting into Hunker. Usagi waved to them as they pulled out. Ami turned to Usagi as they pulled on the freeway.

            "You were hugging him for an awfully long time, Usagi-chan," Ami mused.

            "I- I- Was?" Usagi stammered.

            "Hai." Ami said. Usagi blushed a deep red.

            "Gomen… I didn't notice."

            Ami laughed, "Ooo, is Usagi-chan attracted to Seiya-kun?" She teased. Usagi blushed even more and turned away.

            "A-Ami-chan, that's not funny," She said burning up.

            "Oh, Usagi, just calm down, I know you're in love with Mamoru!"

            "But the question is… is he in love with me?" Usagi whispered under her breath. Ami had to resist the urge to slam on her breaks.

            "NANI!?" She yelped, "Explain, Usagi-chan!"

            Usagi blushed, "I didn't want to bring it up because I thought it was just a phase but… Mamoru isn't the same any more, Ami-chan. He doesn't tell me he loves me, he never calls any more, he doesn't talk too much and when he does it's always disconnected… I don't know what to think any more, Ami-chan. Does he still love me?" Usagi blushed a deep red again. "Gomen. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

            "No, Usagi-chan, this is important. If you're not in love with hi-"

            "I'm still in love with him… I think… I hope… I don't know any more, Ami-chan. I wish I could find out if he really does still love me…" Usagi sighed audibly. 

            "Usagi-chan…" Ami looked at her with worried eyes, "Ask him how he feels about you, and then maybe you can decide. The future isn't set in stone, you know."

            "I know… but Chibi-Usa and the King and Queen…" Usagi trailed.

            "Usagi, sometimes you have to make your own destiny," Ami said smiling sympathetically.

            "H-Hai. I know…"

            "Just ask him, Usagi-chan. It'll be okay, don't worry."

            "Okay, I will… I'll call him up tonight."

            "Good," Ami said, "Now for some music!" She put in her tape of Christmas carols and they sang all the way to Usagi's house.

            Seiya walked into the furnished apartment. It was the one they had when they had first come to Earth. Seiya took a deep breath and sampled the sweet, cold tang in the air. Yaten was complaining about the weather yet again.

            "I like it… it's something different," Seiya said as he went to the window. Yaten grumbled yet some more. The sky was covered with light gray clouds and various houses along the street were covered with all the decorations. 

            Seiya wandered through the rooms, vacant of the character and life it had once held. Memories were coming back to him like a cold flood drowning his mortal body. He sat on the bed that had been his only eighteen months ago, he could hear Taiki and Yaten talking in the kitchen, it was most likely about himself. He didn't care… he was back at earth, back where his other life was… where his friends were… where she was. 

            "Seiya?" Taiki asked, leaning against the doorframe. Seiya looked up into his cobalt eyes. His own indigo eyes were seemingly duller to Taiki.

             "Hai?" Seiya asked.

            "Luggage is here? Wanna unpack?" Taiki asked. 

            Seiya thought for a moment before he nodded. "Sure." He got up from his bed and walked out into the living room. The boxes and bags were stacked in orderly columns. Yaten had taken one box to the kitchen and began to unpack the dishes.

            "It's hard to believe we're actually back," Taiki said as he took a picture from a box and hung it on the empty wall above the couch. Seiya looked over his shoulder at him. He was right, he thought as he went rummaging through a box, he never thought he'd come back here. Let alone with the three of them… but no matter what, it felt good to be back. Period. 

            "You're right," Seiya said, looking up.

            "Are you glad you're back?" Yaten asked him, walking out from the kitchen.

            "Me? I don't know… I mean it feels good to be back and it will take some adjusting too… but yeah, I am kind of glad I'm back."

            "You're glad to see her, aren't you?" 

            Seiya blushed a bright pink. "H- Hai… I am… I mean a little…" He blushed some more. The truth was that he missed her even more now… now that he was closer to her and knew he couldn't take the beauty into his arms and hold her tightly like he always wanted to do.

            Yaten and Taiki smiled at him a little before the three went back to work. It wasn't long before Seiya stopped working and went to the icy glass panels of the balcony. 

            The sky was dark with clouds, and in the west the sky was a pale, fading yellow. Night was falling fast and Seiya felt as though the city would fade away if he didn't see it again before the night descended upon him. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

            "I'm heading out, you guys," he called.

            "Where too?" Taiki asked.

            "Just out," Seiya shrugged as he slipped out the door calling, "I'll be back in a few hours. Ja ne!"

            Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. Then went back to work.


	2. The Christmas Decorating Party

KONNICHIWA MINNA! It' me again ::Giggles:: And here's the second apart to 'I'll be home for Christmas'  You enjoy now, okay And remember I don't own sailor moon and the next chapter for 'One kiss' is almost done.

          Seiya wandered the streets, the cold nipping at him bitterly. It was a while before he found himself standing in front of a white house. He stood there for a moment before he walked up to it and pressed the doorbell.

          The door opened, but not to reveal the beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed girl he was so fond of. Instead a brown haired, brown-eyed boy stood there looking at him strangely.

          "If you're selling anything, we don't want it," He said annoyed.

          "No, I'm here to see Usagi… is she home?" Seiya asked.

          "Maybe, who's asking for her?" 

          "Seiya," Seiya said, holding in his exasperation.

          "Seiya…?" He asked. His eyes were looking Seiya up and down, as if he were sizing him for a fight. 

          "Kou. Kou Seiya," Seiya responded.

          He raised an eyebrow at him, "That rock star? Why do you want to see my sister?" He asked, baring his teeth a little and eyes narrowing at him even more. He was slipping into 'Hyper-active Protective brother mode'.

          "Just to talk to her." Seiya responded, standing his ground to the little pest.

          "Fine I'll ask her, wait here," He said sourly, leaving the door to go get his sister. Seiya waited for a few more moments before the wonderful blue eyes he missed looked right into his own indigo ones.

          "Koban wa, Seiya-kun!" She said cheerily. "Come in!"

          "Koban wa, Usagi-chan," Seiya said as he walked into her warm house. In her living room was a large tree, open boxes lay strewn about, and in the background cheery music played. Four rosy cheeked, bright-eyed, adorned with winter apparel, young women popped their heads out. 

          "Koban wa, minna," Seiya said, smiling. One blonde girl screeched, apparently just as excited to be back early and twice as excited to see Seiya… 

          "Seiya! You're back!" She ran up and threw her hands about his neck. Seiya frantically tried to get her off as she shot numerous questions at him. "When'd you get back? Are Yaten and Taiki with you? Are you staying for Christmas? Do you know what Christmas is? How was your trip…." 

          Usagi felt a swift surge of jealousy then helped pry Minako off Seiya. He laughed a little, blushing. "It's good to see you too, Minako-chan." 

          All the other girls came up and gave him a hug. Seiya noticed Usagi didn't give him a hug, and noted the rather annoyed expression on her face. 

          "So what are you doing?" He asked Usagi.

          "Hm? Oh, we're having a tree decorating party," She replied, not looking him in the eyes. 

          "A what?" He asked. 

          "A Christmas tree decorating party! We're gonna decorate Usagi's Christmas tree!" Minako said happily. 

          "Oh."

          "Why don't you join us, Seiya? There's always room for more," Makoto and Ami said. The other two girls nodded, where as Usagi was still jealous of all her friends putting their hands on Seiya… though why she cared she didn't know. 

          "Yeah, come on, Seiya," All four of them smiled at him, while Usagi slipped off to the kitchen. 

She was angry and jealous. They had no right to touch him! Didn't they? Usagi wasn't attracted to him! Not at all… she and Mamoru were just having a little bit of rough water. He still loved her, she still loved him. Besides, Seiya was nothing special. He was only cute… and sweet… and dreamy… and kind… with a good body… and nice… and hot… and-  

          "Why'd you leave?" A deep voice asked her. Usagi was jolted out of her thoughts. She quickly turned to see Seiya standing against the doorframe.

          "I went to go get tea for all of them, we just got back with the tree and I thought they would be cold," Usagi lied. Seiya raised an eyebrow.

          "Need some help?" He asked.

          "No," She said, turning to the stove, "I'm-" Her voice was cut off as she felt Seiya's arms reach around her for the kettle. She stopped dead and stiffened. 

          "It's not even warm," He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her neck. 

          "Huh?" She asked, half-heartedly.

          He pulled away from her and she snapped immediately out of her daze. 

          "The kettle, it's not warm," he filled it up with water and placed it back on the stove. Usagi swallowed hard, as she went for mugs and tea bags. He was doing this on purpose, she could tell by that glint in his eyes. And he was having a lot of fun doing it too. Well! Usagi could play that game too. 

          She gently brushed her curves up against his side as she went for a tray to put everything on. Seiya glanced down at her. So she caught on to his game… 

          Seiya reached around her again, bending down a little to get into a drawer. This time he made sure his lips brushed gently on her neck. He could feel her stiffen and fall back a little before she realized what she was doing.

          "Stop that!" She said defiantly. 

          "Stop what?" Seiya ginned upon her yet again. 

          "That… that thing you're doing." She pouted.

          "What? I'm not doing anything, Usagi," He said in a very convincing voice.

          "I…" Usagi blushed and turned away, taking the kettle off the stove.

          "Need some help?"

          "No." Usagi said sternly.

          "Suit your self," He shrugged.

          "Hmph!" Usagi walked out of the room, Seiya followed, a smug expression fixed on his face.

          The four girls were stringing some strand of silvery, metallic substance around the tree. Rei looked up from the top of the tree and grinned, "So you want a matching tree this year, or a friendly one?"

          "I am not having a Martha Stewart tree," Usagi set the tray down, "Made you guys some tea."

          "Arigato!" Ami grinned. She was excited, while Usagi and Seiya had been fighting in the kitchen, she'd put up as many bits of mistletoe she could, and it was her mission to get them under one.

          "Come now! Let's decorate!" Usagi picked up little mismatched ornaments. She and the other girls explained to Seiya how to decorate a Christmas tree, seeing as he was standing off the side and just watching. 

          After a few trials and tribulations, the six of them were busily decorating the tree, and five of them were singing Christmas carols. 

          Seiya felt so wonderful here in their presence… as though he really belonged here. Sure, Usagi and him got into their little quarrels, but who didn't? He looked up at Usagi as she hung an ornament on one of the top branches. She was so beautiful. His eyes fell down her body, tracing her curves… what lovely ornament to add to the tree. The prettiest one there.

          "Seiya? Will you please unwrap some more ornaments?" Usagi asked him, bringing him out of his reverie.

          "Sure," he said as he walked off to one of the boxes. Usagi smiled happily at him as he placed a few ornaments upon the middle branches of the tree. How she had missed him… he smiled up at her and she blushed in response. 

          The four girls had all retreated to the kitchen to watch Makoto make some type of Christmas food for them. Usagi stepped down from the stepladder and walked over to him. His eyes were shinning beautifully at her.

          "So how has your Christmas been so far?" She asked as he placed a little Popsicle stick ornament, that Shingo had made when he was in first grade, upon the tree.

          "Good… Usagi?" He asked.

          "Hm?" She asked, drawing her eyes from the tree to his own.

          "I… I can't express… or thank you… enough for making me part of your holidays…" He blushed and looked down. Usagi smiled and hugged him. 

          "Seiya, thank _you for being part of my holidays," She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.  _

          "Usagi! Well? Are you done with the decorating?" Minako poked her head out of the kitchen. 

          "Hai!" She smiled happily, this part was a bit of a tradition of theirs. All of the girls brought in little treats as  she went to the staircase. "Shingo!" She called. Shingo came racing down the steps.

          "Well?" He asked. Usagi smiled.

          "Come on!" Usagi crawled under the tree as Shingo went to the light switch.

          "Ready?" he asked. 

          "Yep!" Came the response. Just then the lights went out and all of the people were coated in pure darkness. Then a second later the tree was lit up with hundreds upon hundreds of lights, shedding the room in multicolor. 

          Everyone clapped and Usagi took out a small white box from the top shelf of a closet. She looked happily at everyone as she opened the lid and there was a frosted glass, star tree-topper. She handed it to Shingo.

          "Your turn this year, little one," He gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and he grinned up at her. He climbed the stepladder and placed the star on the top, like a servant would place a crown on a king. Everyone clapped again.

          "Merry Christmas!" Shingo called. 

          Usagi laughed and gave her brother a hug. 

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone replied.

          The rest of the night was spent singing (and teaching) Christmas carols, drinking hot chocolate, and happily conversing. Seiya felt so warm inside, as if some one had given him the key to joy. He smiled and laughed, his mind not even wandering once to the world he had left behind. 

          "Come get some more hot water with me, Seiya," Usagi asked. Seiya got up and followed her into the kitchen where the 'game' had taken place only hours before. The 'game' had been forgotten, and Usagi cared not anymore.

          "Merry Christmas," She said to him softly. Christmas really wasn't for another two days, but Usagi didn't care. This was the only time all her friends could get together. Tomorrow Minako had to fly off to Africa for a scene in her new movie. Rei really didn't celebrate Christmas, but always helped at hospitals and shelters around that time to give all people a proper Christmas. Makoto was flying away tomorrow to spend some time with Shinozaki in Osaka. And Ami was helping Rei at the hospitals and shelters tomorrow. And… and who knew when Usagi would see Seiya again? 

          "Merry Christmas, Usagi," he whispered, eyes falling into her own. She blushed.

          "Seiya… I…"

          "Yes?" He asked. Usagi looked away.

          "I… wanted to tell you that… I… I wanted to thank you," She finished quickly. Seiya gave a start. He had been wishing that she might've told him that she loved him, but that didn't happen.

          "Oh…" He smiled, "You're welcome, Usagi."

          "Hurry up!" Rei called from the living room. Usagi grabbed the boiling kettle and the two walked out of the kitchen together.

          "GOT YOU!" Yelled the four of them.

          "Huh?" Usagi looked positively dumbfounded as Ami took the kettle away from her. Seiya looked even worse.

          "Look up," Rei said. Usagi glanced up at the ceiling to find…

          "NANI!" She yelped. 

          "What is it?" Seiya asked, looking up at a small bunch of white berries with green leaves. Were they a bad omen of some sort?

"It's called mistletoe," Minako said happily.          

"It's an old tradition: If two people get caught under it, they have to kiss," Makoto finished happily.

           "Really?" Seiya questioned, eyes smiling down at a blushing Usagi.

          "Hai…" She whispered.

          "So how should I kiss you?" He asked. "Like this?" One arm slipped around her waist while the other one brought her chin up, so he could gaze into her eyes. Then he bent down and planted a very soft, desirable kiss on her lips, his breath tickling her skin. A bright flash shot at the two and they turned to find that Ami had taken a picture.

          "Nani?" they both questioned at the same time. Ami grinned.

          "For my scrap book… if I had one!" She laughed.

          Usagi seemed to notice that Seiya's arm hadn't quite left her waist. She looked up at him, then blushed and looked back down at the floor. For a moment, it was her every desire wrap herself in his arms and just stay with him.  

          Slowly she pulled herself from him and smiled weakly into his eyes. "Merry Christmas." She whispered. She knew she couldn't have him… she knew that it was futile to dream for a future, though she wanted it more then anything. She had Mamoru… wherever he was now… 

          "Merry Christmas…" he whispered back. Him and Shingo stayed off to the side as they watched Usagi and the girls exchange gifts and hug each other and wish them Merry Christmas. Seiya now watched Usagi with intent eyes and often caught her taking a glance up at him. She blushed often and smiled a little too… something that made Seiya feel very warm and loved inside.

          After a while the girls left and Seiya noticed it was almost twelve. Shingo was walking up to his room, after saying good night. 

          Usagi sighed and sat down on the couch, the fire still blazing in the fireplace. Seiya sat next to her and watched the fire with unfocused eyes. His mind was suddenly else where on such a joyous night. Usagi was sitting next to him and their relationship had been confused and tense since their kiss hours earlier. Seiya desperately wanted to kiss her again. He looked down upon her softly.

          "Usa?" he whispered. She gave a start and looked up into his indigo eyes.

          "Hai?" She asked. Seiya really wasn't sure on how to go about this…

          "I… um… it's just…" The clock rang twelve, signaling that it was December 23rd now. Seiya blushed. "Usagi…may I… kiss you… ah-again?" he stumbled over the words fearfully, the thought of rejection like a cold spear in his mind.

          Usagi blushed… she wasn't sure what to tell him… of course she wanted him to kiss her again. Usagi couldn't have been happier then when he'd kissed her. He was so gentle and soft, like freshly fallen snow. However… however there was Mamoru and… she loved him.

          "No I don't…" She whispered, surprising both herself and Seiya. Seiya looked at her in pure shock. He didn't understand what she was saying. But he let her continue, "I don't love him… I'm not sure if I ever really loved him. Maybe once… but not now… and he doesn't love me…" She whispered.

          Seiya sat there watching her with intent eyes.

          "Seiya? Will you kiss me?" She asked innocently. Seiya smiled even more. His hands rested lightly on her waist, as he gazed into her eyes. He bent down slightly before his lips brushed lightly once again upon her own. Usagi let herself indulge in the senses he had bestowed upon her. His kiss was soft, but full of desire.  She pulled away a little to look into his suddenly magnificent blue eyes. 

          He traced her lips with his fingertips, as if he could feel the kiss he left there. Usagi blushed as his other hand came from her waist and traced the rest of her delicate face. Seiya paused a moment before he ran his hands down her neck then over her arms. He kissed her softly again before pulling away.

          Usagi was now blushing thoroughly, her cheeks as red as some of the bulbs on her tree. Seiya kissed her forehead oh-so gently. 

          "Is that what you wanted, Usa?" He asked, his hands playing with her lush, golden hair. Usagi leapt forward and buried herself in his intimate arms. She felt so complete in his loving touch. She felt so whole in his arms that were wrapped around her in comfort. Usagi smiled and kissed his cheeks, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips once more.

          They stayed there, in each other's embrace, with a different kind of silence around them, a warm silence. It was a long time before it was broken. Seiya looked at Usagi, who seemed to be falling asleep, and touched her shoulder.

          "Usagi?"

          "Mm?" Came the muffled reply.

          "Usagi, it's half past one. I should be getting home now…" He said, as Usagi took her head off his chest to look him in the eyes.

          "No," Came her simple response.

          "What?" Seiya was confused.

          "I said: 'No'. You'll stay here tonight," She said, unwillingly pulling herself from his arms. 

          "Buh-" Seiya began to protest.

          "No. It's too late for you to be wandering the streets. Come on, then," She offered her hand to him and he took it. Usagi gave it a squeeze and led him upstairs.

          "Uh, Usagi?" He asked.

          As if reading his mind, Usagi looked at him and smiled, "No you aren't sleeping in my room. You'll be in the guest bedroom." She opened a door on her right, and there sat a simply decorated room. "Anyway… Shingo would throw a fit if he knew I was with you until past midnight…"

          "Past one," Seiya commented, smiling his lop-sided grin and taking her into his arms again. She sighed contently and rubbed her face into his soft cotton shirt.

          "Seiya…" Tears suddenly streaked down Usagi's face. Seiya gave a start as she cried heartily into his chest. "Seiya… you're… back… I can't believe you're back…"

          Seiya stood there, holding her in shock. She was crying because he was back. Was it possible that she missed him just as much as he missed her? He kissed her cheeks, feeling the salty tang of tears upon his lips. Usagi looked up at him again.

          "Seiya… Fighter… I can't-"

          Seiya cut Usagi off, "No, Usa-chan… I am only Seiya." His eyes left her own as she stared at him in disbelief… He let his arms fall from her. Usagi walked into the room and closed the door.

          "Nani?" She whispered, her shock still lingering in her voice and eyes. 

          "I gave up my… feminine part of me…" Seiya blushed briefly and turned away.

          "D-Doshite…?" She asked.

          "I can't tell you, Usagi…" He pressed his lips together, trying to hold back the pain that was rushing to his eyes, soon to come forward in the form of water.

          Usagi wanted to cry even more now. He wouldn't tell her, he was keeping things from her. She wanted to lose her temper and yell and cry and try to express all the pain and confusion she's had to bear for the past year and a half. But she didn't.

          She stood there, watching his back as silent tears flowed down her already wet cheeks. They stood there, almost frozen in time, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Seiya back turned around to face her.

          "Don't cast me aside, Usagi… please don't forget about me… I came back for you… I want to be with you… don't cast me aside now." Seiya couldn't say anything more. Usagi stood there in shock, an almost pleasurable kind of shock.  

          She ran to him, and threw herself into his arms. She threw such force into it, that they tumbled onto the bed. She looked down into his eyes as tears slid off her cheeks and onto his. "Don't leave me… don't leave me ever again."

          "How can I?" he whispered, drawing her close to him. "I… Love you…"

          Usagi sobbed into his chest, too afraid to say I love you back; too confused to say anything. She merely cried again, Seiya comforting her the whole time.

          Somehow they had found their way under the covers, and fell asleep from a deep exhaustion. 

          Seiya awoke with something soft wrapped in his arms. For a moment he believed that everything was a dream. That what he was holding now was the typical pillow, that he always wanted to be Usagi. But with a second look, a second breath, he realized that it was all real, and Usagi was truly in his arms, fast asleep in his embrace. 

          "Beautiful…" He whispered, drawing Usagi closer and watching her with eyes that almost couldn't believe. 

          "Mmm… yes… yes, you are," Usagi said, eyes turning up to him. "I was wondering when you would wake."

          Seiya blushed, then smiled and brought his lips to her in a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Usa-chan."

          She looked up at him, blushing profusely, "Good Morning, Seiya." 

          He lay his head back on the pillow to look upon her face. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to be with her. Usagi seemed to feel the same way. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed contently.

           "Usagi?" he asked.

          "Mm?" Came the reply.

          "Are you angry at me… for not telling you earlier?" 

          Usagi thought for a moment, her fingers playing with his delicate raven hair. Then she looked up into his wonderful eyes and shook her head, "Iie… How can I be? It didn't come up in any conversation and we never really had the time to sit down and talk… catch up on old times… and new ones at that. No, Seiya… I cannot be mad at you when you did nothing wrong. But I really want to know is … why? "

          "I… I don't know…" Seiya lied. He could tell that Usagi could see right through him, but she said nothing. She sat there, frozen against his chest, thinking about a great many things, and many possible answers.

          "Seiya… I can only guess why you did what you did, and my guess is probably as far from the truth as you can get… but… if it's that important for you to keep it secret, then your wish shall be granted," She smiled up at him weakly. Seiya cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her magnificent eyes. 

          "I want you to understand, Usagi, that you are the most important person in my life, and I will do anything to protect you," He kissed her forehead, "With or without my powers if I must."

          Usagi blushed, but buried herself back into his arms. Seiya kissed the top of her head and they two sat there in a content silence. 

          "Usagi!" some one was pounding on the door. Usagi pulled away from Seiya and gasped.

          "Shingo!" She whispered. "Seiya… I am so sorry… " She cringed as Shingo pounded on the door again. 

          Seiya sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't have stayed… he shouldn't have stayed… he shouldn't have stayed… That was all that was running through his mind. 

          Usagi opened the door and was immediately grabbed by a lock of her hair. Shingo pulled her into the hall as Seiya sat there in complete shock. He listened silently to their yelling.

          "I can't believe you, Usagi!"

          "Oh shut UP, Shingo! I'm seventeen and you are NOT mother!"

          "You are my sister, Usagi! How many times have you come home in tears!? How many times has Mamoru hurt you!? I DON'T want to see you go through that again!"

          From this comment there was pure silence then Usagi finally spoke.

          "Please… Shingo… I trust him…"

          "Like you trusted Mamoru?" He hissed.

          "He's different!"

          "How!"

          "He loves me…"

          There was an angry slamming of doors and Usagi walked back into the room. Seiya watched her.

          "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up, tears gracing her eyes.

          "Hai…" She smoothed her hair where it had been pulled. She looked over at him and blushed. "How… how much did you hear…?"

          "I heard it all," Seiya said, pushing off the covers and walking towards her. She blushed, then he took her into his arms and held her tight. He stroked her golden hair and kissed her temples. "Do not be upset, Usagi."

          "I…I'm not," she said, blushing, "I just wish he would listen to me sometimes…"

          Seiya smoothed her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay… I'm here for you. I'll listen…"

          Usagi looked up at him and blushed, "Well… um how about breakfast?" 

          "Sounds good… I'll cook, why don't you go and change?" Seiya suggested.

          Usagi blushed, "Do I look that bad?"

          Seiya laughed, "Of course not. Just thought you'd like to change clothes, but if you don't, then maybe…" His lips brushed against her own. Usagi blushed a deeper red, but pressed her lips back to his anyway. 

          "Mmm," Seiya chuckled. "Your decision then?"

          Usagi smiled and ran her fingers down his neck. Then she kissed him again.

          "I like that decision," Seiya kissed her again, letting his fingers thread through her silky hair. Usagi nuzzled her face into his throat and sighed contently. 

She'd never felt more complete, then when she was in Seiya's arms. She loved Mamoru, but his love for her had long since faded… being away in the states so long must have made him forget what it was like to love her. And now… now Seiya appeared, and everything that Usagi lost seemed to be replaced a million-fold. 

          Seiya had taken more care of her in one night, then Mamoru had in the past three weeks. He didn't seem to move to fast either. He had only given her gentle kisses, and soft hugs… sure the whole sleeping together thing… but that was a mishap! Mishaps were bound to happen… and not that Usagi minded it anyway…

          "You've been quiet for an awfully long time," Seiya said, pulling away a little to look down on her. 

          "I was just thinking…" Usagi said, taking Seiya's hand and sitting on the bed. Seiya set next to her and smiled inquisitively.

          "About what, Usa-chan?" He asked.

          "Not much…"

          "Oh, you can tell me, Usagi," He said sweetly, trying to get her to speak.

          "I thought you were going to make breakfast?" Usagi changed the subject quickly.

          Seiya laughed and kissed her cheek, "Alright… Alright… you win, I'll go make breakfast." He stood up and offered his hand to her. 

          In the hall Usagi and Seiya split; Usagi going to take a quick shower and change, and Seiya going downstairs to make breakfast.

          Seiya walked into the kitchen to find Shingo standing there and looking menacingly at him. Seiya wasn't taken aback at all by his behavior. It was typical, but Seiya wasn't going to take any crap from him

          "Good Morning," He said as he went to the cupboard.

          "Go away," Shingo said angrily.

          "I can't, I promised your sister I would make her breakfast."

          "You're not wanted here!"

          Seiya looked at him angrily, "Listen, I know how you feel! I know what it's like to have some one in love with one of your family, or whom you treat like your family. I know you don't trust me, but let me give you some consolidation: If I _ever try to hurt your sister, or I __do hurt her in any way –intentionally or not-, then I give you the full right to do whatever you feel will compensate for the matter."_

          Shingo looked angrily at him for a moment, then held out his hand, "Deal."

          Seiya took his hand and shook it once, "So do you accept me? Or will you loathe me for the rest of my sorry existence…?"

          "Too early to say…" Shingo said. "Maybe one day I can accept you… but until I see the day, where Usagi is truly happy, then I will loathe you. You and that blasted Mamoru."

          "Don't worry, you aren't alone on that 'loathing that blasted Mamoru' deal," Seiya growled, looking towards the window. Shingo looked up, a little surprised.

          "You don't care for him too much either?"

          "No. Usagi told me stories, when I first met her, about her and Mamoru. She was naïve then and couldn't tell what Mamoru was really doing to her. She's seemed to have matured so much since when I last saw her…" 

          "Where did you guys go?" Shingo asked suddenly.

          "Huh?" Seiya gave a small start.

          "Where did the Three Lights go for so long? There wasn't anything in the news…" 

          Seiya sighed and smiled a little, "Even rock stars can't tolerate the limelight forever."

          "I see… well since you're all back… are you gonna get together and sing again… or did your group break up?"

          "We never left each other… let's just say they're like the family I never had," Seiya said reading Shingo's confused look. "And maybe… maybe we'll get together and sing again. You never know."

          Shingo looked up at him through his sandy brown locks that shaded his eyes. "You confuse me," He said bluntly. 

          "I do? Well, I'm sorry," Seiya smiled, "But… if you don't mind, I did promise your sister I would make breakfast. You're welcome to join."

          "Bah," Shingo grumbled as he sulked from the kitchen. Seiya raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head, as if to say, 'Why do I bother with him?'.

          Seiya went quickly about his task, cutting fruits and making pancakes. Within a time limit even he didn't expect, he was done. And so he set off to cleaning up the dishes he had dirtied and was putting them away when he heard a soft voice call his name from the doorway.

          "Seiya?" 

          He turned around to find Usagi standing there. She had her bright blonde hair in two tight French braids on her head, held at the end by red and green ribbons. She wore a long sleeved, deep crimson T-shirt, and bottle green velour jeans. She was barefoot, making Seiya tower over her even more.

          Seiya smiled as he put the last plate away, "Usagi?" He asked. Usagi blushed as she stood there looking at him, then at the kitchen table.

          "You know that really wasn't really necessary… "

          "I said I would cook breakfast, did I not?" Seiya asked, walking over to her. Usagi looked up at him and blushed again.

          "This is too much though…"

          "I really don't think so," Seiya smiled.

          "But, Seiya this-," She was stopped immediately as he popped an apple slice into her mouth, grinning mock malevolently.

          "-tastes delicious, I know. I do such a fabulous job." 

          Usagi bit down into the slice and chewed, then swallowed, while she starred at Seiya with wicked eyes.

          "You are-" Seiya popped another slice into her mouth.

          "Beautiful and wonderful, I know that too." He was straining so hard to keep from laughing at her face as she chewed again, but this time she didn't speak. She grabbed another slice and shoved it into his mouth. Seiya accepted it willingly and to tease her, he let his lips and just the tip of his tongue brush against her fingertips.

          Usagi gave a bit of a start as Seiya grinned at her.

          "I hope you choke on that," She said, with a little laugh to her voice.

          "Mmm, at least you fed it to me…" Seiya laughed back. 

           "Seiya… oh forget it! You are impossible," She said laughing again. Seiya took her into his arms and kissed her, tasting the apple from her lips on his.

          "You taste sweet though…" He grinned.

          "I thought I always did," She chuckled.

          They finally sat down to breakfast and talked a little about old times and new ones, and catching up on things that had happened over the past year an a half. Breakfast ended abruptly and Usagi cleaned up, not even bothering with Seiya's complaints about it. After she was done she turned to him.

          "Well? Do you want to get back to your apartment?" She asked. Seiya smiled and brought her into his arms.

          "I don't _want to, but I suppose I should, ne?" He asked, smiling a little._

          "Can I walk you home?" Usagi asked. 

          "You don't have to, Usa," He said, fingering one of her braids.

          "But I'd like too," She said quietly as she savored the feel of his arms around her body again. It was something she never wanted to forget. 

          "Mm, I'd like that too," He offered his hand to her and they walked down the street together in a very warm silence. They said nothing on their way to Seiya's house, yet they didn't need to say anything. This was something surprising to Usagi, for whenever there was a silence between her and Mamoru it always meant bad news… or trouble… or he was just bored with her. Unless… Unless it was a universal rule for all of the male gender. Was Seiya about to tell her something she didn't want to hear?

          "Seiya?" She asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.

          "Hai, Usagi?" 

          "Is there… something wrong?" She asked nervously.

          Seiya gave a start, "Why no. Of course not, why?"

          "Because you're so quiet…" she said shyly, looking at the ground.

          "That doesn't mean that there's something wrong," Seiya said frankly.

          "It did with Mamoru…"

          Seiya's adrenaline rose a little at the name, but he calmed down, "Do I look like Mamoru? Do I act like Mamoru?"

          "No…"

          "Then there's nothing to worry about," Seiya kissed her cheek and they continued onward to Seiya's home. 

          Usagi was at ease now, she held tightly on to Seiya's hand, afraid he'd leave her if she let go.  Seiya smiled at her when they reached his apartment building and kissed her softly good-bye.

          A thought sprang into Usagi's head. A brilliant thought. Something she had to do as soon as Seiya left. 

          "I'll call you later, Okay?" He asked.

          Usagi nodded and kissed his cheek, "Okay. Good-bye, Seiya."

          "Bye, Usa." He kissed her quickly and softly once more before he went inside.

          Usagi watched the door for a moment, touching her lips softly. Then as soon as she gained her thought pattern again, she was off like a lightning bolt to Ami's. She had something Usagi wanted.


	3. An Unwanted Visitor

KOBAN WA MINNA! Guess who this is!? It's me XAPH! Well lucky for you I have a little under ten pages left to write and that's REALLY good cause after Saturday I won't be here anymore! So I'll try my darndest to get it up before Christmas! Ja ne! Love you! PS If owned Sailor Moon I would have more money and nor be about two hundred in the hole, ne?

"And where have you been all night?" Yaten asked as Seiya hung his coat up. It was a little warm in the apartment and Seiya could only figure that it was Yaten's doing. He smiled at him.

"At Usagi's, why?" Seiya went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Taiki was at the table watching them and the possible quarrel.

"Usagi's? And _exactly_ what were you doing there?" Yaten asked. Seiya sipped his water, watching him with bored eyes over the rim of his glass. He took the glass away from his lips to speak.

"Making hot, passionate love to her," Seiya said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Yaten and Taiki's face went a little pink. Seiya grinned at them. "All night," He added, then finished his water and went to take a shower.

He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the hot stream of water, his thoughts drifting away immediately. They went on and on forever until the stopped abruptly on a scene the night before. More precisely: to the gifts that were exchanged. 

Usagi! He wanted a gift for Usagi… he wanted to give her something in return for all the joy she brought him. 

He stepped out of the shower and quickly decided that that was going to be his next task. He just hoped he could find the perfect gift…

Seiya went out later that day, wandering through the busy streets. He stopped occasionally to look at something that caught his eye, but nothing yet. He'd almost given up hope when he saw it. It was perfect…

It was a pretty necklace with a little golden heart and a silver star in it's center, and a diamond in the center on the star. It was screaming Usagi. He walked into the store, it was one of the smaller shops on the street.

"Um, excuse me? I'd like to buy that necklace in the window, the one with the heart and the star?" he asked the clerk. She looked up from her window cleaning to stare smack into the face of a 'long-lost rock star'.

"You're Kou Seiya! Of the Three Lights!" She looked as thought might explode with excitement, "You were ALWAYS my favorite! You're just so cute… and you're single too!"

"Er… was. I have a girlfriend now," He lied. She really wasn't his… not yet anyway. He smiled, then quickly hid it at the girl's downcast look. "That necklace… I'd like to buy it." He repeated.

"Oh, fine all right," She stormed over to the display and brought it to Seiya. He looked at the price and smiled. Money was no object to him. When the three of them left earth all their assets had apparently grown… and about quadrupled, so Seiya was nearing billionaire-ism, as were the other two. Not that money would have ever been a problem before… but it was less of a problem now.

"You can have it engraved you know," Said a voice from the back. Seiya looked over to see an old man coming out to him. He was a short man, bald with tuffs of white hair on the side, he used a cane to walk and his voice held a little bit of a quiver. "That is the only necklace like that I made, I wanted someone very special to receive it."

Seiya looked at the necklace, then at its creator, "She's special to me. A lot more then I sometimes realize…"

The man smiled, "Ah, love… it's a thing that no man can live without. Would you like me to engrave it for her?"

Seiya thought for a quick moment before he spoke, "Hai. Can you have it say: To My little star, Odango. Love: Seiya?"

The man smiled, "I think I can do that. I'll have it ready by four o'clock tomorrow."

"Domo-arigato!" Seiya said happily. He paid for the necklace and left the shop in excitement and happiness, and in return he knocked down some girl. He gasped and looked down at the young woman sprawled on the pavement.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," a sweet voice drawled at him.

Seiya laughed and helped Usagi to her feet. She dusted herself off and smiled up at him, "What are you doing out?" He asked. He watched as Usagi picked up a few bags and looked up to him.

"Shopping, what does it look like?" She chuckled, holding up her bags.

"Couldn't guess," Seiya laughed.

"So what are _you_ doing out here?" 

"Taking a walk." He shrugged.

"Oh… can I join you?" Usagi asked shyly.

"I would like that," He laughed. And so the two walked through the city, wrapped in each other's presence. They stopped in the park.

"I wish there was snow," Usagi said bluntly.

"What is snow like, Usagi?" Seiya asked.

"Beautiful. Cold, but beautiful."

"Will it snow?"

"I'm hoping it will. The first thing I want to do is smack you in the head with a snow ball!" Usagi giggled.

"What?" Seiya looked appalled. 

"A snow ball! It's a ball of snow you can throw at people! The girls and I have some major snow ball fights," She laughed some more.

Seiya shook his head and Usagi carried on about other holiday traditions and things. Seiya listened intently and wished he could be part of some of them. 

"Well, I guess…" She sounded as if she were ready to go.

"Oh, don't leave me," Seiya pleaded. Usagi laughed and shook her head.

"Alright. I won't," She said getting up from the bench, she looked around, then sat quickly back down.

"What is it?" Seiya asked. Her eyes were wide and her face had gone stark white.

"There…" Usagi pointed at a tall, dark haired man with his muscular arms wrapped around the waist of some woman, kissing her neck. Seiya had seen this man only once before but he knew him.

"Oh, Usagi… Usagi I'm so sorry… don't… don't cry…" Seiya said, looking at the tears in her eyes. Seiya took her into his arms and rocked her gently. "Shhhh…" He kissed the corners of her eyes.

"What did I do…? I guess that explains why he's been so distant lately…" Usagi sobbed into Seiya's chest, clenching fistfuls of his shirt in her hands. 

Seiya kept her tightly into his arms as he sent a cold look in Mamoru's direction. Usagi pulled away from Seiya suddenly and grabbed her bags then ran off. 

"Usagi, Wait!" he called, running after her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mamoru's gaze following Usagi's retreating figure.

"Usagi!" he finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Shhhh, Usagi, it's just me. It's okay, calm down…" he took her into his arms again and tried his best to calm her down. 

She stood there in pure, upset shock. Seiya led her home, kissing her head and holding her tight. Finally they reached her house and she said good bye to him through her tears.

"Usagi," Seiya took her chin in his hands and brought her face to meet his. "He's not worth these tears," he brushed them off with his thumb, "I love you… and I know that you aren't ready to say that you love me back, and you don't even really know how you feel about me."

"Seiya, I-" Usagi began to speak, but Seiya placed his fingertips on her lips.

"Shhhh, Usagi, it's okay. You don't have to say anything yet," he kissed her soggy cheek and smiled at her.

"You know I'll be back tomorrow. Good-bye, Usagi." He walked off, smiling over his shoulder.

Usagi stood there dumbfounded at his words and actions. She blushed and went into the house. Shingo was sitting down, watching TV. He looked up at her as she walked in.

"Usagi? What's up?"

She smiled suddenly, "Nothing. And I think I like it that way." She took off her coat and sat next to him, saying nothing more.

"Some one was here to see you," Yaten said as Seiya walked in. Seiya looked confused for a moment.

"Who?"

"It was that Tuxedo Kamen guy…Seiya, I don't like him. He didn't exactly seemed pleased to be here, or that he was looking for you for that matter," Taiki said.

"Mamoru was here?"

"That's his name?" Yaten said, then he shrugged, "Yeah, he said to tell you he'd been here."

"Well, that's good for him," Seiya said crossly, walking into the kitchen. Taiki followed him.

"It's something about him and Usagi isn't it?" he asked.

"Unfortunately…" 

"So what is it…? Or am I not allowed to ask?"

"He's cheating on her… and I guess she didn't know before… so it was a bit of a shock…"

"Poor Usagi," Taiki said.

"Yeah… well, tomorrow and the day after I'll be with her… so maybe…"

"Why?" Yaten asked, joining them.

"It's Christmas… a holiday of earth… and she wants me to celebrate with her…" Seiya blushed at their faces.

"You haven't been this happy in ages, Seiya," Taiki said suddenly. Yaten nodded.

"Looks like you've found where you want to be for the rest of your life."

Seiya blushed, but nodded a little, "Hai… what about you two…?"

"Wouldn't be the same with out you, Seiya. So if you stay, we stay too… besides… there are… people we might be attached to…" Yaten blushed quickly and looked away. Taiki blushed right along with Yaten.

"Ah," Seiya said, smiling. Minako would like this. Ami would like it too.

Usagi was up bright and early the next morning. It was Christmas Eve, she couldn't believe it. She took her shower and finished wrapping a few gifts. She was so excited, her gift for Seiya couldn't be topped! 

It was about ten when Shingo groggily walked into the living room, where Usagi was happily placing the freshly wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Morning, sleepy-head!" she said laughing, she crawled out from under the tree and Shingo raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me… there's a gift for Seiya under there?" he asked, suddenly angry.

"Hai, and what is the problem with that?" Usagi asked in 'that tone'.

"You _know_ what I find wrong with it, Usagi," Shingo snapped back.

"He makes me happy, Shingo. For once I'm actually happy…"

"Like you were when you were with Mamoru?" Shingo retorted.

"Shingo… sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you," Usagi turned away from him, "And he's coming for diner tonight, so keep your thoughts to yourself," She called out over her shoulder, then turned and left him alone and angry.

Seiya woke up, chilled air sweeping across his bare chest. His eyes drifted open, a smile splitting across his face. He'd had wonderful dreams about him and Usagi. Christmas was something he was certain he'd hold dear. 

He rolled over and buried his face into his down pillow, trying to bring back the images. Usagi and him kissing under mistletoe; Usagi unwrapping his gift, and her eyes lighting up; Him and Usagi falling asleep together, in front of a roaring fire.

"Seiya! Baka, wake up! It's twelve o'clock!" Yaten pounded on his door. 

"Shut up," Seiya mumbled into his pillow, drawing the covers over his head. Yaten pounded on the door again.

"LAZY ASS, get out here!" Yaten yelled again, "You've got company."

"Screw you…" Seiya mumbled, grabbing his ponytail holder.

"Yeah, screw you too," Yaten rolled his eyes and walked away from the door.

It took Seiya another five minutes before he walked out into the living room. A pair of azure eyes stared back at him. 

"What do you want?" Seiya hissed, suddenly awake again.

"I don't know… what do you want? Hmm… could it be my girlfriend?"

"_Your_ girlfriend! Ha! If you even loved her a quarter of what I do, you'd treat her better," Seiya snipped.

"Don't you even fucking tell me what to do! She's not yours, bastard," His voice was colder then ever, and possessive in the scariest way.

"Oh… do you wanna bet? She'll be mine before the night is over…" Seiya smiled smugly at Mamoru.

"She's still my queen… Crystal Tokyo will start with _us_," Mamoru's eyes glinted evilly as Seiya was slowly losing his temper. So that's what he was after, power. Usagi deserved a hundred times more then what Mamoru was worth.

"Or with me," Seiya said. "I _love_ her. Know the meaning of that word, Mamoru?"

The phone rang and no one moved to get it. Taiki looked out at the scene and quickly picked it up, "Moshi-Moshi?… Oh… This really isn't a good time… all right… I'll tell him…. Uh… Merry Christmas to you too." Taiki hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Seiya asked.

"Usagi, she wants you to come over tonight. At six, um… for diner. Hey! I'm just the messenger, Mamoru-san. I have nothing to do with this."

"Cursed be every one of you. The freaks." Mamoru was cold.

"Cursed be your empty black heart, Mamoru," Seiya retorted, "Now get out of my house."

"I'm not done with you yet, Kou," he hissed back.

"Like hell you are," Seiya pulled back and socked him one good in his face, "Now get the hell out of my house."

Mamoru glared at him, before leaving the apartment with as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't a lot).

"Fuck him," Seiya hissed again before he went to the bathroom to shower. He had better things to do then fight with a lost cause.

The day went by and Seiya left the apartment, and little after four thirty to head to the jewelry store to get Usagi's Christmas gift.

"Well, you're back," The old man was out at the register, "And you don't look very excited."

"I had a bad encounter with a plague on my life," Seiya sighed.

"Known as?"

"My girlfriend's ex-boyfriend," Seiya sighed again.

"ah… competition?"

"Hardly… nothing worth even looking at," Seiya said, he shook off his feelings, "Is her gift ready?"

"Hai," He pulled out a small back velvet box and opened it to show Seiya the beautiful little necklace, and Seiya smiled happily.

"It's beautiful… thank you so much for everything…"

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Kou," The man gave him the box and Seiya placed it in his breast pocket, then paid the rest of the bill.

"Domo-arigato," Seiya said as he walked out of the store.

"You're welcome!" The man said as Seiya walked away. He smiled to himself, he remembered when he was in love too.

Seiya pushed into the crowd again and decided to show up at Usagi's a little early. He hoped she wouldn't mind. It was such a beautiful day… cold… and a little cloudy… okay, _very_ cloudy, but nothing could bring his spirits down right now. He was going to see Usagi!

The little two-story house seemed like heaven to him. Silently he opened the door and walked in, he wanted to surprise her… He heard her in the kitchen, or the sound of banging cookware and a few angry swear words. Seiya tip-toed to the room and walked it, she stood at the sink, cleaning some dishes. He smiled happily to himself as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Don't touch me! Haven't you done enough damage!" She yelled, then turned around and dropped the pan she was going to strike him with. "Seiya! Oh my god, I'm so sorry… I didn't know it was you!"

Seiya's eyes narrowed, "What happened?" his voice was gruff as he spoke to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She turned around to the sink again. Seiya took her hands and pulled her into his arms. He looked into her eyes.

"What happened…" he asked again.

Usagi took one look into his eyes and burst into tears. "Mamoru came, Seiya… he told me I was his and yelled and hit me and… then… then he touched me…"

She looked down in shame as Seiya's rage grew inside him. He touched her… he _hit_ her! This wasn't right! Usagi was beautiful and wonderful, and everything Seiya could ever dream of and Mamoru had killed her spirit. Seiya wrapped his arms around her tighter. He kissed her head and rocked back and forth as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's my fault…" Seiya said, looking down.

"Wha…?" Usagi looked up, astonished.

"If I hadn't gotten him so worked up this morning this never would have happened… if I hadn't come to the blasted planet then this wouldn't have happened!" He was yelling and so angry with himself… 

"And I wouldn't be as happy as I've been these past few days…" Usagi interjected suddenly. Seiya looked at her and she felt more teas run down her face. Usagi rubbed her face into Seiya's shirt, "Just hold me, Seiya. Hold me and be with me…"

Seiya kept her tightly in his arms as she tried her best to calm down. He kissed her head again and tried as best as he could to calm her down. He had to find out exactly what happened… and someday he was going to make Mamoru pay… and pay dearly he would.

"Where was Shingo?" Seiya asked.

"Out… he still is…" Usagi gasped through her tears.

"Where did he touch you, Usagi?" 

"My chest and… between my legs…" She cried again. Seiya's rage was boiling within him now. Mamoru was certainly going to pay dearly… oh yes…

Seiya led her to the couch where Usagi tried to disappear in his arms. Seiya kissed her gently. "Everything will be fine, Usagi. I promise."

She looked up at him, her eyes soaked with tears. She wanted everything in the world to believe him… and maybe… maybe he was right. Maybe everything would be fine for once… "Really?" She asked, almost begged.

"I promise…" Seiya held her tightly as she began to cry again. Everything was screwed up now… Christmas was supposed to be special… this holiday was supposed to give him Usagi… and it did in some ways. But, here she was crying her eyes out… and all because Seiya had come back…

"Seiya… what am I going to do? I can't ever face him again," She cried heartily.

"You don't have too, Usagi…"

Usagi looked at the ring on her finger. The ring Mamoru had given her nearly two years ago. Now it meant nothing to her… the shine it had once held in her eyes had long since faded. She slipped it off and stared at it for a long time, not saying a word. 

Seiya looked at her, then at the ring. He knew what it meant… and now… now she had to decide. Usagi got up from her place in Seiya's arms and went to a small safe in a desk across the room. She turned the dial a few times and it opened. Usagi cast the thing inside without even thinking twice. Then she slammed the door shut and walked back to Seiya.

"Hold me…" her voice was barely over a whisper, but the need in her voice was the strongest Seiya had ever heard it. He pulled her into his arms again and very softly kissed all over her face. She was so close to being his… so close that Seiya didn't know if he could bear the wait any longer.

Usagi had seemed to calm down and she had stopped crying. Now she just seemed to want the silence. The silence… and Seiya's presence.

"Usagi! Usagi, I'm back!" Shingo had entered the house and Seiya was bound to be in trouble. But Usagi didn't seem to care… she was enjoying his arms too much

"Usa- w_hat_ do you think you're _doing?_" Shingo's rage seemed to grow inside him as he watched the two of them, curled up together on the couch.

Seiya lifted his eyes and looked right at Shingo. He was content to have her in his arms, and damned be anyone who tried to take her away. Seiya smiled very gently at Shingo, "I'm trying to fix something."

"Like hell you are! Usa-" Shingo stopped. Usagi looked right at him, and Shingo looked into her eyes. There was something within them that Shingo couldn't quite place… was it… love? Was she in love and happy with this man who's arms she was wrapped in? Possibly… 

Shingo looked up at Seiya. His own eyes were different also… something he had never seen in Mamoru's… it was almost like the look Usagi held in her eyes… only … stronger. Shingo was shocked. Dead shocked. 

'So… he really _does_ love her… he'd better not break her heart…' Shingo drew himself up and looked Seiya right in the eye, "Take good care of her…" he said firmly, then turned and walked up the stairs.

Seiya watched him, confused. But something soon brought his attention away from Shingo's worse. The feel of soft lips on his throat. He looked down at Usagi, who'd kissed his throat to get his attention. He smirked down upon her.

"Yes, Usagi?" He asked. 

She snuggled up with him, deciding she liked the silence better right now. Seiya's lips brushed against her cheek and he wrapped his arms softly, but firmly around her. Usagi smiled. She wanted to be his… she always wanted to be his… ever since she met him… 

She looked up at him, his eyes locked with hers and there was a sudden deep understanding between the two. He smiled and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"So…" He whispered into her ear after a while, "Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend now?" 

Usagi smiled up at him, "Does it mean I can call you my boyfriend now?" She asked. Seiya pulled her close and held her tightly. Nothing in the world could have had him happier at that moment. Everything felt so right when she was near him, as if they were meant to be together for forever. Seiya didn't want anything to tear them apart… everything was wonderful now… 

Shingo walked down the stairs and stared right at them, "Usagi! Puh-leese! It's Christmas Eve! Isn't diner, ready?" 

"Oh no!" Usagi jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Seiya looked up at Shingo.

"Well?" Seiya asked, "Are you going to accept me, or do you still loathe me?"

Shingo thought for a moment, "I think I can accept you. But if you step one inch out of line with my sister… then I'll remember to take you up on that offer to compensate…" Shingo grinned.

Seiya held out his hand, "Deal."

Shingo gave a small start then took his hand, "At least you're better then Mamoru."

Seiya grunted in response. "Mamoru… what I would give to smack him one hard in the face right now."

"Why's that?" Shingo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's call it a very special holiday gift for me…" Seiya sighed.

"Seiya! Will you help me with this?" Usagi called from the kitchen. Seiya smiled.

"Coming!" Seiya turned to Shingo and smiled, "Thank you for your permission, Shingo. I really do love your sister."

Shingo was about to speak but Usagi's voice came through, "Seiya!" She sounded a little irritated now.

"I'm coming, Usa-chan!" he walked into the kitchen where Usagi was in need of his help.

Shingo chuckled… maybe Seiya wasn't as bad as he thought. He sat down on the couch and listen as Usagi was directing him about the kitchen. He laughed a little, then gave a start as the doorbell rang.

"Shingo? Could you get that please?" Usagi's voice wafted through the living room.

"Oh you say please to him and not to me?" Seiya butted in, chuckling.

"Do you want to find this drumstick down your windpipe?" Usagi retorted, laughing.

Shingo shook his head then answered the door. He opened the door and his body automatically went into fighting stance. Standing there was a particular raven-haired menace that he wanted to wipe from his memory.


	4. The Discovery Of Serenity and Seiya

KOBAN WA MINNA! I'm nearing completion! Only one more chapter left! Keep your fingers crossed that I get it done soon! ::Grins:: Well If you've been following this one and not my other one' One Kiss' I have a little announcement for all you BIG Seiya/Usagi lovers out there okay? Here is it:

**YOU HAVE TO READ MY FRIEND'S STORY!!!!!! HER NAME IS _SEIYA STAR_ AND YOU MUST READ HER STORY!!!!!!!!!! I THINK IT IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES I HAVE EVER READ!!!!!!!!!!**

Well on with the story! ^^ PS: If I owned Sailor Moon that would mean that I had some money… now let me ask you… if I had money… would I be 75 dollars in the hole? 

            "Can I help you?" he growled.

            "I'm looking for your sister," he said.

            "She's not here. So go away."

            "Shingo? Who is it?" Usagi said laughing. "Seiya! Seiya! Ah!" She ducked as Seiya threw a piece of turkey skin at her.

            "Oh, she's not here? Is she?" Mamoru pushed past him and into the Tsukino's house. Shingo growled.

            "You're not wanted here, so go away!" Shingo growled.

            "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Your sister and I need to have a little chat," He walked into the kitchen to find Usagi beating Seiya on the head with a paper towel roll.

            "That's what you get for throwing turkey skin at me!" She laughed as Seiya grabbed the roll and tossed it aside. 

            "And this is what you get for beating me on the head with a paper towel roll," He got ready to tackle her, but a deep voice stopped them both.

            "Usagi." He said firmly.

            Usagi fell to the floor, in complete fear of this man before her. Seiya growled at him and took a protective step in front of Usagi. He could hear her whispering: "Oh… please don't let him touch me… please don't let him touch me…"

            Seiya growled, then saw Shingo came into the doorframe. At least he wasn't alone. "What do you want Mamoru?" Seiya growled. He didn't want Mamoru here. This was supposed to be a happy day… and he was ruining it.

            "Nothing to do with you, Kou," Mamoru hissed, his eyes firmly on Usagi.

            Seiya could feel Usagi grasp his calves in fear, but he didn't break eye contact with Mamoru. "If it has to do with Usagi… it has everything to do with me."

            "Give it up, Freak. She doesn't love you."

            "Hey listen, at least I didn't walk in there and throw a rose and say some cheesy limerick. At least I have some real powers," Seiya was suddenly defensive over fighter, whom was no longer a part of him.

            "Cheesy limerick? What and you call 'Like a wandering shooting star, I come from another galaxy… Sailor Star Fighter stage ON!' a good opening speech?"

            "At least it's classy!"

"I don't understand…" Shingo said, butting in and breaking the conversation.

            Usagi got up, "Mamoru. Leave Seiya alone. If it's me you want… then you have me now…" She gave Seiya a little shove to protect him and she walked up to Mamoru.

            "Usagi!" Seiya protested.

            "No, Seiya. It's for the better," Usagi gave a small cry as Mamoru reached out for her roughly, and kissed her very hard, with out an ounce of emotion or love. Then his hands swept over her curves, and Seiya nearly lost it. Shingo lost it before him.

            "Keep your filthy hands off my sister!" He ran at full speed into him, knocking him down, Usagi went sprawling into Seiya, who took her very possessively  into his arms. He growled as Mamoru and Shingo wrestled.

            "Brat! Get off me you mangy little kid!" Mamoru growled. Then smacked Shingo across the room. That made Seiya lose it. He stood up and looked right at Mamoru, his rage inside him was boiling to a point he couldn't bear. With out really thinking he raised his hand into the air.

            "Starfield burst!" he cried, from his palm shot several streams of white-hot stars, burning into Mamoru. Mamoru was thrown against the farthest wall smacking his head rather hard in the process. He looked menacingly up at Seiya.

            "You win… blasted Kou…" Mamoru limped up from the position on the wall, crying in pain from a few bruised ribs. A little blood was trickling from his lip and from his fore head. He stumbled from the house and into the street.

            Shingo was stupefied as he watched Seiya go to his sister and check to make sure she was all right. Seiya had just… used… a Sailor Senshi like attack on Mamoru…

            "Seiya!" Usagi cried and threw herself into his arms. Shingo listened very carefully to their conversation. "I thought you said you weren't Fighter any more…"

            "I'm not… The princess made me do extensive training to have some power. But since I lost my ability to henshin… I had to find a new attack…" Seiya said quietly. Usagi kissed him.

            "Seiya… you saved me… I cannot thank you enough…" She sobbed into him fervently as Shingo rubbed his head and tried to make sense of their conversation…

            '… like a wandering… shooting star…. I come… Sailor Star Fighter!' Shingo gasped as he looked at Seiya. His lips were caressing Usagi's cheeks and speaking very gentle words to her… that hair… those eyes… Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter! He couldn't be! Shingo had a crush on Sailor Star Fighter! And Seiya… well he was a guy and Shingo just wasn't like that.

            "Sailor Star Fighter?" Shingo asked. Out of habit, Seiya's head shot up and he looked at Shingo.

            "Hai?" he asked. Usagi took his hand and looked up at him.

            "I guess it's time my brother knows anyway," She whispered to him. Seiya sighed and took Usagi into his arms once more, giving her a soft kiss.

            "Shingo, I am Sailor Star Fighter… or _was anyway…" Seiya said, sighing._

            "You can't be… you're…. Well, Seiya, I hate to break it to you but, your male."

            Seiya chuckled for a second, "I know that, Shingo. I don't come from this planet, I was born in a galaxy millions of light years from here. When I was young I started to show characteristics of a Sailor Senshi-"

            "Well, apparently _they're universal…" Shingo said, still confused. Seiya continued on._

            "So they trained me. On our planet there are two sides to every Sailor Senshi, male and female. The female side of any senshi has huge amounts of power, so typically we are female 100% of the time.

            "Not so long ago, only a few years, our galaxy was attacked by Sailor Galaxia. She destroy-" His voice cracked for a moment as memories and pains came rushing back. Things he wanted to forget. 

Usagi took his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, and he continued on, "She destroyed everything… and cast our princess into oblivion.  Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer and I pulled together to look for our Princess. When we came here we decided the best way to try and find her was to sing and get in contact with as many girls as possible… so we became men while we were on earth.

            "I met your sister and kind of… fell in love with her… basically the first time I met her… well as time progressed we found out some things about each other we didn't know… and it turned everything upside down. After a longer while we had to face Galaxia… so we did… with great sacrifices. Our princess was returned to us, and we returned to our home planet. However… I never really got over your sister… and I felt great loss, so…" Seiya paused for a moment as he tried to calm his blazing cheeks.

 "So I asked the council if I could remain male… because it reminded me of the love I had for her when I was here. They let me do so… but the princess required that I go under extensive training to regain some powers… for protection of myself and others. After a while I started feeling very lonely and out of place… and I asked if I could come here, to earth… they let me do so after a while. And I met up with your sister… and the rest I suppose you know…" Seiya took a deep breath.

            Shingo thought for a moment, "Okay, but how does Usagi know about you being Fighter?" 

            Usagi blushed, "You see Shingo… I'm Sailor Moon…"

            Shingo looked at Usagi before he started laughing his head off, "All right then, Sailor Moon! Henshin yo!" 

            Usagi gave a shrug at Seiya before she spoke, "Moon Eternal, Make up!" With flashy lights and pretty colors and feather and stuff like that there, Usagi had transformed into Eternal Sailor moon… but a little problem had arose…

            "Ack! Seiya!" She wasn't in her Eternal fuku… in fact… she wasn't in a fuku at ll. She was in the Neo-Queen Serenity dress, and her crown lay quite nicely on top of her free hair. She looked at Seiya with wide eyes and just basically gasped.

            "I had nothing to do with this!" Seiya stated holding up his hands in defense.

            Shingo stared from Seiya to Usagi, "Usagi… what is that you're wearing?"

            "It can't be! I'm not supposed to be Neo-Queen Serenity… I mean… not anymore…"

            "What do you mean, 'not anymore'?"  Seiya asked.

            "Well… I mean… with Mamoru gone… I just assumed that I wasn't supposed to be Queen Serenity any more… only royalty can carry on the line…"

            "I have royal blood in me too, you know. Only people with royal blood become Senshi," Seiya said practically.

            "Nani!" Usagi yelped, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

            "I don't know… it never came up."

            "Seiya!  Look! I'm Serenity!" Usagi was getting irritated by now, and Shingo was only getting more confused, and Seiya seemed to be the only one who had his head on straight, which was a feat all of it's own.

            "Yes, I see that… and?"

            "That means I start Crystal Tokyo with royal-" She stopped dead sentence, looking right at Seiya, and blushed a deep red. "Oh."

            Shingo was terribly confused by now, "I don't get it…"

            "I'm supposed to rule the universe…" Usagi said, "And I… I was supposed to do it with Mamoru. He was my 'destiny'…  but without Mamoru… I thought that path didn't exist anymore… until now…" Usagi looked right at Seiya and blushed again.

            "I thought you'd be happy, Usagi?" Seiya chuckled.

            "I am! It's just… Fate doesn't keep anything from me! For once I would like a surprise in my life!" Usagi pouted as Seiya chuckled. 

            Seiya got down on one knee and took one of her hands into his, "Will you do me the honor of someday becoming my fiancée?" He asked, a smiled spread across his face.

            Usagi was blushing profusely by now, "Seiya!" She blushed some more.

            "Will you, Usagi?" He asked again.

            "Well you know I will… it's written in destiny…"

            "Ah, but destiny is not stone…"

            Usagi bushed again, then smiled, "Hai…" was all she said.

            Seiya stood up, then took her into his arms and kissed her… very passionately. This was the first real passionate kiss Usagi had ever tasted. It was so full of love and happiness that Usagi felt like she was going to drown in emotions. Seiya held Usagi close and continued to kiss her like there was no tomorrow… all his dreams were coming true in that one kiss…

            "OKAY! That's enough! Someone explain what's going on here!" Shingo butted in, and proceeded to push the two apart. "Usagi… you're wearing a crown!" 

            Usagi reached up and took the golden piece off her head. It was a little different then the last time she'd seen it… She looked up at Seiya. "So…"

            "SO!? Usagi… EXPLAIN!" Shingo was just going out of his mind.

            "Alright… let me… de-transform…" Usagi tried to de-transform but nothing happened. She tried it again… and nothing happened. Usagi began to throw a fit.

            "Seiya!" She yelped… her eyes were filling up with tears. "I can't!"

            Seiya's eyes went wide, "Usagi…?"

            "I don't know what's wrong! Seiya!" She began to cry. She didn't know what was wrong… she tried everything that she could think of. 

            Shingo's mind was about to blow a fuse, and Usagi was sobbing. Seiya took her into his arms and kissed her cheek softly. "Shh, Usagi it'll be okay…" 

            "But I don't know what to do…" She cried out. Seiya kissed her forehead.

            "Go and get the dress off, and we'll sit down and talk this all out, okay?" He said softly to her. She nodded.

            "Hai…" Seiya led Usagi up the stairs to her room as Shingo followed, still in a very deep stupor. Usagi stopped at her door and told Seiya to wait as she tried to de-transform, or at least get the dress off. Seiya looked around for Shingo but he was no where to be found.

            "Shingo?" Seiya saw an opened door at the end of the hall and walked to it. He poked his head in and his jaw dropped three feet.

            The room was painted a deep crimson… but not only that… it was a shrine to Sailor Star Fighter… everywhere there were articles of Fighter, pictures, and artist renditions of her… and.. _stuff. There was a rather large poster with Fighter in a rather… seductive pose on the ceiling. One with Fighter doing a Sailor Moon type pose. One with Fighter looking as though she were taking off her clothes… and… on his desk were a number of hentai pictures of Fighter.  Seiya blushed and looked away._

            His eyes fell upon his unmade bed… containing red sheets with pictures of Sailor Star Fighter. A few dolls and action figures littered a couple shelves, and a framed, computer edited picture of Shingo basically kissing and touching Sailor Star Fighter like there was no tomorrow, sat next to his CD player. Something else caught his attention… pictures that looked like Shingo drew himself, were stacked neatly in a pile. Seiya paged through them… it was disgusting! Seiya couldn't take it. He put everything back and quickly walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

            Usagi was waiting for him in the hall, she was still in the neo queen Serenity dress, and was beginning to look twice as worried. 

            "Seiya… I've tried everything! I can't get it off! It's not time for me to be Serenity!" She started to cry. Seiya took her into his arms, he feeling he got from her soft body quickly wiped away any remnants of the feeling he got from Shingo's room.

            Seiya kissed her gently, "Calm down, Usagi. We'll figure this out," he said. Usagi nodded and walked into her room, Seiya close at her heels.

            Usagi's room gave him a much more comfortable feeling. Her room was a matched colors of pinks and purples, except for one poster above her bed. It was a poster of Seiya with his shirt off, wearing baggy jeans and such. He decided to point it out and tease Usagi about it.

            "Usagi, you have a poster of me," He stated.

            Usagi blushed, "Hai…"

            "Hmm… I wonder what for…" Seiya grinned at her. Usagi blushed and turned away.

            "Seiya… help me… I'm running out of ideas…" Usagi quickly changed the subject. Seiya sighed and thought for a moment.

            "Did you put the crown back on and try to de-transform?" He asked. 

            "Hai…"

            "Did you-"

            "Wait! I think I have an option!" Usagi ran to her desk and grabbed a small pink pen. Seiya looked at her as though she were insane.

            "Usagi… that is a pen," He said, matter-of-factly.

            "Hai, I know. It's the Luna Pen… Luna Pen, Turn me back to Usagi!" The Luna pen started to glow and Usagi's eyes lit up, then without warning, it exploded, burning Usagi's hand slightly.

            "Ay!" Usagi screeched, cradling her hand. 

            "Usagi… look," Seiya said, pointing to the floor. Usagi looked down. Usagi was amazed at what she saw there. In the place of the Luna pen was a small platinum ring with a crescent moon. Usagi picked it up and looked at Seiya.

            "So you think….?" 

            "Maybe… it can't hurt to try…" Seiya suggested, shrugging. Usagi nodded, then gingerly  put the ring on to her finger…

            A flash of bright white light… and Usagi was Usagi again.

            "Yay!" Usagi screeched, jumping for joy. She ran over to Seiya and flung her arms around him, the force of her death grip making them tumble on to Usagi's bed. Seiya laughed and hugged her.

            "Look! Seiya!" She beamed at him. Seiya chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

            "You look beautiful either way, Usagi," He smiled. Usagi blushed and curled up next to him. Seiya wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead… something was still bothering him though…

            "Usagi?" He asked.

            "Hm? Nani?" She asked looking up at him.

            "Have you ever been in your brother's room?" Seiya spoke cautiously.

            Usagi gave a start and pulled away a little to look at her better. "Why… no, of course not. Why do you ask?"

            "Well…" Seiya blushed, "I was looking for Shingo to speak to… and wandered into his room…"

            "Seiya, what is it?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

            "Well… Usagi, your little brother is obsessed with Sailor Star Fighter…" 

            Usagi just stared at him in shock, "Nani?"

            "He has seductive posters and hentai pictures just lying around like it's nothing…" 

            "Hentai! Hentai! He's too young to be looking at that! The little ecchi!" Usagi got up, and was about to storm out when Seiya caught her arm and pulled her back.

            "Calm down, Usagi… I'm sure about 98% of boys his age look at that," Seiya said, giving Usagi 'the look'.

            "But he's my little brother!"

            "Yes and those were MY breasts," Seiya raised an eyebrow. Usagi was seemingly defeated so she shut up and sat back down. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Usagi… calm down he's going to start this phase of his life sooner or later."

            "It's disgusting," Usagi growled, "What decent person, in their right mind would look at trash like that?"

            "Apparently your brother," Seiya shrugged.

            "Not funny."

            "I wasn't trying to be."

            Usagi opened her mouth to speak but Seiya pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, Usagi… you talk to much. Just calm down… I was only wondering… let him be a disgusting teenager if that's what he wants."

            "Hmph!" Usagi turned away from him.

            "You're not going to be able to change his mind… Usagi?" Seiya was pleading for Usagi to turn back to him.

            She looked over her shoulder at him, "Seiya?" She huffed.

            Seiya grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Usagi what has gotten into you?"

            "Nothing! It's just that… it makes me so mad!"

            Seiya looked her in her eyes then smirked, "You are always going to be protective of him, Usagi, The same way he is with you. Just calm down, it's part of who he is," Seiya kissed her lips gently. She didn't respond and just glared at him. Seiya was about to loose his temper. 

            "Usagi! I don't get why you are throwing this little fit!" Seiya snapped suddenly.

            Usagi gave a start. Seiya had never yelled at her before, suddenly she felt very sheepish, "I'm sorry, Sei-chan… maybe too much has happened in one day." She looked up at him solemnly, "Gomen-nasi." 

            Seiya smiled and gave her a kiss, this time she responded wholeheartedly. Seiya smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

            Usagi looked up at him through her luscious lashes. Smiling, she replied, "I love you too, Seiya." She was ready to say it. She felt it deep in her heart.

            Seiya smiled and took her into his arms, kissing her fervently. Usagi melted into his arms, kissing him back happily. She felt wonderful… nothing could break this moment.

            "Usagi!" Shingo's voice called from the doorway.

            Well… almost anything. Usagi pulled away from Seiya and looked over at Shingo, her fingers still entangles in Seiya's gorgeous raven locks. Seiya glared menacingly at the tan little boy.

            "Nani?" They said at the same time, both _very_ irritated.

            "I thought you were going to explain yourselves?" He asked, unfazed by their attitudes to him.

            Seiya and Usagi looked at each other, then back at him. "Give us a second!" Seiya snapped. Shingo threw up his arms and walked out of his sister's room.

            Seiya grinned and pressed his lips back to hers, kissing her yet again, quite happily. So, the two stood there for a number of minutes, before Usagi decided that they might as well go back downstairs and explain to Shingo about Usagi and Seiya and Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter (Even though Seiya was SURE that was going to be QUITE the disappointment to him…) and Crystal Tokyo and the silver millennium and such.


	5. The End

KOBAN WA MINNA!!! It's me xaph-chan. I don't own Sailor Moon and I can't stay long because I'm on my grandma's phone line! I got this blasted thing done on our way to Pittsburgh! So if any Pittsburgh people read this, I love ya! There might be an epilogue… but it would be after Christmas. So I'll just talk to ya later! Ja ne!

PS: I don't own Sailor Moon!

"So let me get this straight..." Shingo said, holding his head after a massive amount of talking to from Seiya and Usagi. 

"Nani?" They both asked. Usagi was sitting in front of Seiya with his arms wrapped around her while they lounged on the couch, and Shingo was staring into the fire from a recliner as they explained a number of things to him.

"You, Usagi, are a princess of the moon, who was originally born a millennium ago and who fell in love with the prince of Earth called Endymion, who also happens to be the bane of my existence. Then after you were attacked you were reincarnated as Sailor moon and He as that Tuxedo Kamen, dude. And you two were supposed to rule that galaxy together, only Mamoru doesn't love you any more. So Seiya, who is from another planet and is also a sailor senshi, is supposed to be the king now… did I get it?" Shingo asked, worried he'd missed something.

"Hai, that about sums it up," Seiya said. 

"If I had not just seen what happened in the kitchen, I would have sent you both off to the Looney Bin," Shingo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, _that's_ comforting," Usagi retorted.

Shingo cast a sidelong glance at Usagi, "_You're_ lucky I didn't put you in the Looney Bin ages ago."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Ya little brat," Usagi retorted, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know I'm a brat. But I'm a hungry brat, and it's like eight, Usagi-chan. Can't we eat now?" Shingo gave her an innocent look.

"Go ahead, Shingo. I'm not very hungry," Usagi said.

"You sure?" Shingo asked.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it…" Usagi laid her head on a near-by pillow…, which turned out to be Seiya. He smiled as her eyelids drifted over her eyes.

"Usagi?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay with this settlement… of you and me?" He asked.

Usagi's eyes shot open and she looked up at him, "Of course! Why wouldn't it be? I love you."

Seiya smiled and gave her a peck on the lips, "Hai… and I love you… but, I know how much you loved Mamoru… and how much Crystal Tokyo meant to you and him…"

"Seiya… I lov_ed_ him. I don't anymore… after he'd done things… things that I'd never imagine in my whole life… In these past few days, Seiya… you've given me more attention, more love, and more happiness then Mamoru had given me that past _year_. Seiya, I never _ever_ want to lose you… I love you too much…" She buried her face into his chest and just stayed there in his warmth, love, and compassion.

Seiya and Usagi had drifted off to sleep, only for a few hours… it was about ten thirty when they woke. Seiya smiled down upon her and she smiled back.

"I guess I'd better be going now, ne?" He questioned, brushing his lips against her own softly. Usagi pressed her face into his throat. 

"Must you?" she asked innocently, her eyes pleading with him not to go.

"Mmm, hai. Gomen-nasi, Usa-chan… but I must," He kissed her softly and rose from the couch, Usagi rising with him.

They walked to the door and Seiya smiled at her, "Don't walk me home, Usagi. It's too late."

"Nani! But, Seiya…" She whined to him and he chuckled.

"Iie. It's not safe. Please stay here… for me?" He asked, knowing that would get her. Usagi made a face and pouted as she agreed. Seiya kissed her deeply, taking her into his arms.

"Mmm, I wish I didn't have to go," Seiya kissed her forehead.

"I wish you didn't either," Usagi said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

"Now come on, Usa-chan," Seiya said, trying to pry her arms from around him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Early?" She asked.

"How early do you want me here?"

"Like… now?"

Seiya chuckled, "How's ten?"

"Fine," Usagi pouted again. 

"I love you."

"I love you too," Usagi sighed and gave him a soft kiss. 

"Goodnight, Usagi-chan…" He kissed her again and began to walk away. Usagi felt an immediate, deep loss after he let go of her and walked onto the street. 

She walked inside. So he was going to be the new king… How would Mamoru feel about that? What would happen to Chibi-Usa? Things had taken quite the turn in the past few days… but everything seemed to be fine. Her premonition of the future hadn't given her any details, but it had an insight into her future. And the future looked bright. 

"Usagi?" Shingo asked, coming into the living room where she was siting. 

"Hai?" She asked, turning to look at him. He sat next to his sister and smiled.

"You really do love him don't you?" He asked.

"Hai… and he loves me."

"Well, seeing as you two are going to end up getting married… he better love you," Shingo crossed his arms over his chest and scowled for a moment.

"Don't worry Shingo… a lot is going on, but we love each other… just _try_ not to tell mom and dad okay… I don't know what dad's reaction would be if he found out we were going to be married…"

"He'd go on a homicidal spree," Shingo grinned.

"You know there's probably some truth to that…"

Shingo laughed, "Hai… Come Usagi, it's late…"

Shingo and Usagi climbed the stairs together, then they each fell into their own beds for a long, deep sleep. 

Seiya took one last look at his gift for Usagi before he turned off the light . He wanted everything to be wonderful tomorrow. And he had a good feeling that it would be…

Usagi woke with a start as she rolled over and looked sleepily at the clock. It read: 10:23 Usagi gave a start.

"NANI!" She jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs only to find Seiya and Shingo talking amongst them selves.

"Well, it looks like sleeping beauty finally got up, ne?" Shingo laughed.

Usagi blushed, as Seiya smiled at her. She was dressed in pink boxers and a white tank-top, her hair was a mess and she tried to futilely pull it up into a bun.

"Come on, Usagi!" Shingo said, dragging Usagi into the living room, "You've been sleeping all morning, let's open gifts!"

Usagi blushed and followed Shingo. Usagi smiled as she saw that Shingo had already separated the gifts into piles.

"Looks like you've been busy…"

"Yeah, you've been sleeping…" Shingo retorted.

They all sat down and Seiya took Usagi into his arms instantly. He didn't want to be away from her any more then he had to be. "Good morning, Usa-chan." He smiled.

"Morning, Seiya…" She snuggled into his arms and watched as Shingo opened his gifts. Then it was Seiya's turn to watch her open her gifts from Shingo and her parents. After she was done, she turned to Shingo.

"Shingo, it's under the tree, will you get it for me?" Usagi asked her brother

"Huh?" Shingo questioned.

"Seiya's gift."

Seiya blushed… he wasn't expecting anything at all. And he didn't need anything. He had Usagi's love and that was all that mattered to him.

"Seiya, this is to you from me… with a little help from Ami…" Usagi gave him a box and he slowly opened it, with trembling fingers. As he pulled back the box cover, he smiled. Nothing could have made him happier. It was a silver picture frame with the picture of him and Usagi kissing under the mistletoe. It was so adorable… and so cute…

"Usagi, I … love it," he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and hugged him. He pulled away a little to look at her, "Wait…" He pulled a small box from his pocked and gave it to her.

"It's to you," He smiled as she gave him an odd look and then opened the small box. She gasped as she saw what was in there.

"Seiya… Seiya this is too much… I can't take this…" 

"Well, I'm not going to take it back. I can't anyway, it's engraved," He turned the necklace over to show her the back. She read he inscription out loud:

"'To My little star, Odango. Love: Seiya'," Usagi's eyes teared up and she threw herself into his arms. "Seiya…" She hugged him and kissed him and Seiya just smiled and kissed her back.

"Merry Christmas, Usagi."

"Merry Christmas, Seiya."


	6. Pointless Fluffy Epilogue

KONNICHIWA MINNA! I Just finished writing this and even though it's the 26th, I still felt as thought it should go up. So here you go, the pointless, fluffy epilogue. PS I don't own Sailor Moon! Ja ne!

"Darling?" a soft, deep voice asked. Indigo eyes came into focus as she looked up. A man who looked about twenty-eight or twenty-nine, with long jet-black hair tied into a pony tail, stood there, looking at her.

"Hm?" her eyes glimmered in the gentle light that came from the chandelier above her head. The man reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Darling? What have you been thinking about?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, not much… will you help me?" She turned her back to him and he smiled.

"Sure," He began to button her white silk dress up the back with its diamond buttons. "So, tell me, what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Our first Christmas together," She said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Really?" He asked, eyes smiling at her. "What made you think of it?"

"What didn't make me think of it? It _was_ fairly important you know," She chuckled. "I'll never forget the look on Shingo's face when you told him about being fighter…"

He chuckled, "I'll never forget his room…"

"I still forgot to yell at him about that."

The man leaned forward and kissed her neck softly. "They're waiting for us you know," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," She turned around and kissed him softly. "I suppose we should be going… however…"

"However what?" He asked.

"I have a gift for you," She smiled.

"I thought we weren't going to exchange gifts until tomorrow," He placed his hands on his hips and gave her a look.

"Oh…I think you'll like this one… I didn't know if it could wait…" She smiled slyly and pulled a box from under the bed and handed it to him, "Open it."

He opened it with slight worry, only to find some very enticing red silk and lace lingerie, he gave her a grin. "Hm, it's not really my color, or my size… but I bet it'd look great on you…" 

She laughed heartily, "That was the whole point," leaning forward she kissed him, his hands tracing down her curves.

"You were right about one thing though…" He grinned at her.

"Nani?"

"It couldn't wait," He laughed and pushed her on her back, kissing her again.

"Now, now… that's not very kingly…" She laughed with him.

"No one has to know what goes on behind closed doors…"

"But I thought you said we were late…"

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"Hai," She laughed, getting up and brushing her hair through. He came up behind her and placed a platinum crown on her head.

"Ready, darling?" he asked holing out his arm.

"Of course," She kissed him again and the two walked out of the bedroom together and down the hallway to a pair of heavy wooden doors. A voice from the other side of the doors signaled their arrival to the crowd.

"May I present, their royal highnesses, King Seiya and Queen Serenity!" The doors opened to reveal a large crowd of people, clapping and smiling. Serenity's face fell for a moment, then she regained her poise.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Christmas ball!" Seiya spoke to the crowd when they had reached the throne. 

"Let the dancing begin!" Serenity said, then sat down and turned to Seiya.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Just until midnight, Darling, don't worry," Seiya said taking her hand.

"What time is it?"

"Five."

Serenity groaned, seven blasted hours of sitting here smiling at people she didn't even know, when all she wanted to do was have a nice small party with the senshi and their husbands. Or wives… in Haruka and Michiru's case. 

"May I have the honor of dancing with the queen," said a finely dressed lord from the Virgo section of the galaxy. 

"No, sir lord, I'm sorry but the queen is having her first dance with me," Seiya said, giving the lord a look that said: 'Beat it before you lose your dignity… among other parts of your anatomy'.

Serenity had to fight to hold in a giggle, then Seiya took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow waltz began to play, and Seiya took his wife's hands in is own and smiled.

"You know… they played this at our wedding…" he said, chuckling.

"I know," Serenity laughed, "It was the song I tripped on my train and fell on my butt."

"Ah, but you're more graceful now…" 

"Seiya? When are we going to have our get-together with the other senshi?" Serenity begged her husband.

Seiya looked purely surprised, "I didn't think we were going to have one this year… you know… with everyone being so busy and all."

Serenity gave a start and nearly lost her step, "Nani? Not have one? But… it's tradition!"

Seiya smirked at her, "Calm down, Serenity. Of course we're getting together with the other senshi, it's tomorrow, Christmas morning."

"Is it really Christmas eve?" Usagi gave another start.

"Hai… I knew you would forget again, you've been so busy… and then you get those alpha quadrant of the Virgo section people all over your behind because the colors don't match during your balls…" Seiya chuckled, "Happy Anniversary anyway."

Serenity looked as though she were going to cry, "I can't believe I forgot again. I don't even know why you stay with me…"

"Serenity," Seiya gave her a look, "I love you, I always will, and it hurts me when you say things like that."

Serenity looked down for a moment, "But I forgot… _again_…"

"So?"

"It's been…"

Seiya smiled, "Ten years."

"I can't even remember the years! Look at me, Seiya! I'm a wreck! And it's been TEN years! Our tenth anniversary! We were going to go somewhere and do something… and it's all ruined now! Because of me!"

"All the more reason for me to stay with you… Serenity, let's call it a night. This is the last thing you need now," Seiya kissed his wife's cheek.

"No, Seiya… I'm fine.. it just have to grit my teeth and smile…"

"But you do that too much already. If you keep doing that you're not going to have any teeth to grit," Seiya turned to the crowd, "Her Majesty seems to have fallen ill, and I'm afraid we'll have to retire for the night… continue with the ball please! Good Night, and Merry Christmas!"

Seiya took his wife's hand and they walked out of the hall together. After the doors were closed and they were half the way up the stairs, Seiya turned to Serenity, "Darling, it's okay. Come now… you need some sleep." He picked her up in 'over the threshold' style and carried her to their bedroom. Serenity was crying lightly into his shoulder. She was exhausted, confused and too much was happening.

Seiya set her down upon her bed and immediately she stripped off her dress and threw it on the ground, then turned to her dresser for a set of cotton pajamas. Seiya hung up her dress and sighed. She was upset and didn't know what to do. Confused and lost. She crawled under the covers and cried.

"Come here," Seiya sat next to her and took her into his arms, "I love you… and that's all that matters."

"I know… but I'm a terrible wife… I'm never here, I'm always stressed out, when we have one of our few romantic moments it's ruined because I have to leave!" She cried again, "It's not fair…"

"Serenity… Usa-chan, I love you. No matter what… please tell me you love me…" He looked her deeply in her eyes. Serenity began to cry again.

"I love you, Seiya… I always have and I always will…" She buried her face into his neck and calmed herself down, until silence hung around them like a soft blanket.

"Look, Serenity… a romantic moment," Seiya teased, then his expression turned sly, "The door is locked, and there's that lingerie you bought…"

Serenity looked up at him, her smile suddenly just as sly as his, "Are you implying something?"

"Maybe…"

Serenity walked out of the bathroom, covered in a very enticing red… "Merry Christmas…" She whispered, coming up to husband.

"Happy Anniversary…" He replied, taking her into his arms and kissing her. Serenity smiled, something suddenly felt right back in place when she was in his arms. Maybe everything would turn out okay…

The sun streamed through the windows and Serenity rolled over, hugging her husband's bare chest. She groaned loudly as the sun didn't go away. Looking up, she saw Seiya smirking at her. 

"Merry Christmas…" He whispered.

"Happy Hanukkah, now turn off the sun," She threw the covers over her head. Seiya laughed.

"Hanukkah ended a few days ago, now get up, the kids are going to come running in at any second," Seiya leaned over, yanked off the covers, and kissed her.

"Bah!" Serenity groaned again.

"Fine, I'll do it," Seiya got up and got dressed then to care of some things and threw some cotton pajamas to Serenity. "Now get dressed, and fast."

Serenity looked at the clock, gasped then threw on the cotton pj's, and crawled back into bed. Seiya smiled and sat under the covers with her. Just in time.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Two kids ran up to the high bed and jumped on it. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" 

"Merry Christmas, little darlings!" Usagi pulled her two children in for a hug.

"Mommy! Seiya pulled my hair last night!" A little girl about five with pink hair coming to about her hips and fushia eyes, said.

"Well, she shouldn't have been teasing me!" Said a young boy about seven, with deep indigo eyes and long jet-black hair.

"Seiya, Usagi… can't you two get along? Just for one day?" Serenity said, falling back onto the pillow.

"Not if he's still mean to me!"

"Aren't you guys going to give your daddy a hug?" Seiya asked, opening his arms. They ran to him and hugged him around the neck. 

"Daddy, you take my side don't you?" Seiya asked his father. "Usagi is ditz!"

"Seiya!" Serenity scolded.

"No, no, she's just like your mother…" Seiya grinned at Serenity. 

"NANI! What's that supposed to mean!?" Serenity put her hands on her hips. 

Seiya looked suddenly horrified, "N-Nothing…"

"I'll give you a head start… one…"

Seiya was off and running through the halls of the palace. Serenity threw the covers off her and chased him through the marble palace. Usagi and Seiya jumped off their parent's bed and ran after them.

Seiya gasped as he ran down the second flight of stairs, with Serenity hot on his trail. He passed three very stunned looking figures. One tall masculine looking woman with navy eyes and sandy hair, one very feminine looking woman with sea-green hair and blue eyes, and one short little girl who looked about seven with brown hair and navy eyes. 

"Konnichiwa, Michiru, Haruka, Mika. Can't talk Serenity's gonna kill me," And Seiya sped past them without another word. Serenity passed them only a few seconds later, shouting.

"You better run faster, Seiya. I've almost got you!"

Their two children were not far behind them. Haruka grabbed Seiya's arm, "What's going on?"

"Daddy made fun of Mommy and now she's chasing him… Hi, Mika!" Seiya said happily. Mika blushed.

"Hi, Seiya."

"Those two will never grow up will they?" Michiru asked, shaking her head.

"Probably not," Haruka rolled her eyes. 

Seiya was till running from Serenity, taking a quick turn he dashed out into the snow-covered garden. Serenity was just a few steps behind. He stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, catching her waist in the process. 

"Nani!" She asked, confused. Seiya pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her eyes. She was protesting and yelling and laughing all at the same time. Seiya just grinned and picked her up into his arms. He walked about halfway through the garden and smiled. Then set her down and pulled off the handkerchief. 

"Even though last night was more than enough…" He grinned at her, "Merry Christmas…"

Behind him was a large round glass house, with a large red bow on it. Inside there were all sorts of colors pressing up against the glass. Seiya smiled at her shocked face. "I know how much you love the gardens… and how much time you like to spend in them… so I thought this could help you through the winter season…" He took her hand and opened the door and walked inside. 

Heat warmed the two of them up as a trickling fountain in the center of all the perfect plants made Serenity gasp. There were all sorts of roses and lilies and other flowers Serenity couldn't place… the sun filtered inside the house, illuminating all the colors with a heavenly light.

"Seiya… this is too much…" She blushed.

"Nothing is too much for you…" He kissed her forehead and she threw herself into his arms. Seiya smiled and kissed her deeply, his hands roaming across her back. 

"Ahem?" A deep voice asked.

Seiya and Serenity turned to look as Haruka leaned up against the doorframe. "Well? You know the other Senshi are here."

"'Ruka!" Serenity screeched and threw herself into her friend's arms. 

"Hello, Serenity," She smiled, hugging her queen like a daughter. "The other Senshi are here, why don't we go and meet them?"

"Alright," Serenity happily skipped off with Seiya and Haruka conversing behind her. They walked into the main entrance all and there they were, all of the senshi and their husbands, and children.

"MINNA!" Serenity cried out.

Minako smiled up at Yaten, as he held her waist, and Reika went to go hug Aunt Serenity. Ami smiled at Taiki as he came back from lugging in their gifts to everyone, she gave him a small kiss and held their 6th month child, Pilu in her arms. Rei was married to Yuuchiro for only a few months now, and had not yet had a child, but rumor has it that an addition was on the way. Michiru smiled as Haruka took her side and held Mika's hand. Mika was their adopted daughter. Setsuna still was not married yet, but she said she had other things to attend to then love. Makoto, was now married to Motoki, and they had one little girl named Sasami. Shingo, had some how met Hotaru and they ended up falling in love, and now had one little boy named Azanme. Serenity smiled at all her friends and family.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas!"


End file.
